Brawl Kindergarden: The Lost Presents
by XxVanitasAngelxX
Summary: The sequel is finally here everyone. The little smashers go on an adventure to save Christmas for all the children in the world. But can they make it in time? My OC is in it so please be kind. VEARA'S ON DA, W00T! XD
1. Chapter 1: Winter breaks coming

**IT'S HERE, IT'S HERE, IT'S FINALLY HERE EVERYONE. THE LITTLE SMASHERS ARE BACK AGAIN TO HAVE SOME FUN, CRAZY, AWESOME ADVENTURE. ON THE WEEK OF CHRISTMAS. And I decided that I want Roy to be in it this time. He stays at Marth's apartment for the holidays. And Kuro's gonna be in it too, and my OC. She's very sensitive and shy, and soon, Pit will have a crush on her. So let's here it for the little smashers**

**Little smashers: YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!**

**Oh and could you guys say the disclaimer thing to everyone, please?**

**Little smashers: Kurodarkness14 does not own any of us or the game that we don't know about yet. She only owns the plot of the story and how it goes.**

**Awwww how sweet cute, scute or cweet. Okay here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for…**

_Brawl Kindergarden: The lost presents_

Summer is over, and school started once again. Kids playing with their friends, learning new things in class each day. In the middle of the season, autumn came in. Leaves began to change colors, yellow, gold, red, orange, and brown. They all began to fall from the trees and flowing gracefully in the air, until landing softly on the ground. Kids throwing them up in the air, running around while laughing and playing all day. Then once the leaves were dead wrinkled, the chilliness got colder. Then something from the sky came falling. A small white particle landed on the ground. Then another, and another, and another. It was winter now, and everyone was so happy that it was finally here. Winter break was coming soon and everyone was excited. The little smashers looked out the window and saw snowflakes falling from the clouds. They gasped and laughed and even looked higher to see where the snow came from.

"Okay children, please sit down, I have something very important to tell you." Ms. Marina said to them. They began to frown for a second and walked back to the rug. The all sat down and looked up at Ms. Marina. "Now, it's been four months since I got back. And now that December is here, winter break is coming soon!"

"YYAAAAAAAAYYYY!" Yelled everyone.

"Okay, now before you all go outside, I want you to close you eyes…c'mon, close them." They all closed their eyes, seeing pitch black. "Good. Now I want you to imagine, what you want for Christmas, the main thing that's on your mind. Everyone smiled with their eyes closed and imagine what they wanted for Christmas.

Mario: A red hat with an 'M' on it.

Luigi: A green hat with an 'L' on it.

Peach: A golden crown with jewelries on it.

Yoshi: Green polka dotted eggs.

DK: A tie with his initials on it.

Lil DK: A brand new red hat that says 'Nintendo' on it.

Wario: A toy motorcycle.

Link: A toy Master sword.

Zelda: A tiara.

Samus: A toy power gun (_I think that's her weapon, I don't know)._

Pit: A bow and an arrow.

Kirby: Whatever that others want.

Dedede: A huge hammer.

Meta Knight: A mask.

Olimar: Pikiams.

Pikachu: Lightening.

Red: Pokemons.

Lucario: Aura.

Jigglypuff: A microphone.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf: A toy plane.

Ike: A Ragnell sword.

Marth: A better sword than Roy's.

Snake: Metal gears.

Sonic: Fast running shoes.

"Okay everyone, now that you have imagine what you wanted, I want you to write down, and hand it to me when your done." Everyone opened their eyes and began writing their main Christmas present. Then the bell rang and everyone went down to lunch. All the kids were talking about what they all wanted for Christmas. The boys were sitting down with the other boys, until, Ganon, Bowser, and Dark Link came in.

"Hey little twerps. What'cha doing, or should I say eating?" Ganon teased. They boys weren't afraid of the first graders anymore. Titania told them to have courage, stand up for themselves, and show some backbone.

"That's none of your business, Ganon." Link said bravely.

"Fine, be that way. What about you guys?"

"Leaves us alone man, you not gonna do anything to us. Not after when Titania was beginning to beat you up." Pit said. Ganon wanted to punch him so bad, but he couldn't cause Pit was telling the truth. Neither Bowser or Dark Link would do it. They stayed quiet and left the boys alone. Everyone in the cafeteria cheered for them. Zelda ran up to Link and Kissed him on the cheek.

"That was brave of you Link. Your like the hero of the whole school." She said sweetly to him. Link felt his cheeks burn red, and was blushing.

"Heh heh, it was nothing Zelda." He told her while rubbing the back of his head. Once lunch was over, everyone went outside playing in the snow. The girls were making snow angels, the boys were having a snowball fight, and some of the girls and boys were making a snowman. Zelda, Peach, and Samus were looking at the houses and stores on the other side of the street, being filled with snow. They people came in and out or out and in. Then Samus spotted a girl who had brown tone skin, an aqua skirt with tights, a black P-coat, and butterfly wings. Her was dark brown and long, which at her shoulders. Samus yelled at the girl, but she didn't answer. Then Zelda and Peach helped call out to the girl until she answered. The girl looked at them waving friendly at her. She didn't wave back, so ran away from them.

"Huh, maybe she's just shy, that's all." Samus said.

"I hope we didn't scare her." Peach replied.

"Well I hope she's okay. Maybe we'll see her tomorrow." Zelda added. The bell rang again and everyone went inside. The little smashers were having free time in their class.

"Marth? Your mom's on the phone." Ms. Marina called. Marth ran to her and she gave him the phone.

"Hi mom." Marth said happily.

"Hi sweetie how's school going?" She asked her son.

"Good…"

"Well since winter break in coming I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Roy's staying over for winter break."

"Really! Roy's staying over at our apartment!"

"Yep. Isn't that great sweetie?"

"That's awesome. But Ike's is staying over too you know. His dad is going on a trip with the mercenaries and we can't leave him alone at his apartment."

"Yes I know that. I would never let Ike spend Christmas on his own. Now I have three boys to look after on winter break."

"Haha. Yeah you do. Well schools almost over mom. Thanks for calling me by the way."

"Okay honey see you after school."

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too mom." Marth gave back Ms. Marina the phone and hung up. At 2:55 (_A/N: that's time I used to get of middle school._ _And now that I'm in high school, I get out at 3:40._), School was over, and all the kids ran out happily to be in the snow again. Their parents came to get them. Some of them walked to get them, and some of them drove to get them.

"MOMMY!" Pit yelled and ran to her. She smiled and bent down for him so he could hug her.

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" Palutena said.

"It was fun."

"Then tell me all about along the way." She stood back up and held his hand. Marth's mom came by car and beeped the horn so he could find her.

"C'mon Ike, my mom's here to get us!" Marth yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Ike replied walking down the stairs. He got in the car with Marth and Mrs. Lowell. "Hi auntie."

"Hi Ike. How's my favorite Nephew?" She said pinching his cheek.

"Fine auntie."

"You know that Marth's friend, Roy, is coming to our apartment, right?"

"Yeah, Marth told me. Is he nice?"

"Of course he's nice Ike. You guys are going to have so much fun when winter break comes." Ike and Marth smiled at her. The car began drive away from the school.

**Wow that was pretty long, but I'm so glad I finished the first chapter. The second chapter is when my OC is new to the school.**

**Ike: What's her name?**

**I can't tell you. You 'll find out in the next chapter okay?"**

**Ike: Okay.**

**Here, have a cookie**

**Ike: YAY! *snatches the cookie and eats it***

**Or maybe it should've been chicken**

**Little smashers: HEY! WHAT ABOUT US!**

**Uhh…don't worry I'll get your cookies.**

**Little smashers: YAAAAYYYY!**

**As soon as everyone reviews the story.**

**Little smashers: AWWWWWW**

**Thank you everyone for waiting and enjoying the Brawl kindergarden's new story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Veara

**Three reviews in one day. Thank you Pikabolt, Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf, and Phazonwarrior05 for reviewing my story. Thanks guys your awesome.**

**Pit: So we can have our cookies now? *puppy-dog eyes***

**Awwww of course you can. *gives the little smashers cookies***

**Little smashers: YUUUMMMY!**

The next day, the little smashers were getting ready for school. Let's see how their doing while getting for school.

_Pit's house_

Pit was brushing his teeth after he ate his breakfast. Because when you brush your teeth first, food and mint together will taste nasty. Then he got dressed and went down to meet up with his mom.

"Ready to go sweetie?" Palutena said to Pit.

"Yes mommy." Pit held out his hand to his mother so she can hold his hand. She grabbed his hand as they began to walk outside the door.

_Ike and Marth's apartment_

Ike came through the window from Marth's room. Ike would do this often. Whenever Ike was ready, he would go to check to see if Marth was ready.

"Marth your not ready yet? I saw auntie getting in the car already and she's waiting for us." Ike said.

"I am. I just need to fix my hair." Marth responded while looking at the mirror and trying to fix his hair. Then they heard his mom beep the horn more than once.

"C'mon she can't wait any longer. Your hair is fine let's go."

"Okay, okay I'm done, happy?" Marth put his comb down. He quickly grabbed his backpack and left his room. He and Ike ran out the house and in the car. They fasten their seat belt and were ready to go.

"What took you boys so long?" Mrs. Lowell asked with a smile on face.

"Well someone was trying to fix their hair. And when I mean _someone _I mean Marth over here." Ike answered pointing his thumb at Marth.

"Hey I need my hair straighten at all times." Marth added. Mrs. Lowell chuckled and drove them off to school.

_Samus's house_

Samus was in her room practicing some karate moves before she left. She would do this every morning. Her mom says if someone tries to or hit her, she would always fight back.

"Samus, let's go hun." Her mother said.

"In a minute mom. Just one more super kick…" Samus concentrated and made an awesome kick. Then she got her backpack and left out the house. "Okay, now I'm ready mom." She said while catching her breath.

_Zelda's house_

Zelda sitting by the window looking at Link who was also look the window. They were making signs that read 'your so cute' or 'I the way you make me feel'. Then Zelda left the window to get dressed and get ready for school. Link frowned when he saw her leave the window, until heard a familiar voice outside.

_Link's house_

Link looked out the other window and saw Zelda waving at him. He smiled and waved back at her. He quickly got ready and went out the door meeting up with Zelda.

"Hi Zel." He said nervously to her. Zelda giggled when she saw his cheeks burn red.

"Haha, Hi Link. Ready to go?"

"You bet." They slowly held each others hands and walked the rest of the way to school. At school, the little smashers were happy to see each other again. The all played with each other. Coloring drawings, finger painting, block building, car racing, dressing up and pretending, all those kids stuff. Then their was a knock at the door and Ms. Marina went to go get it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hi Ms. Marina. My name Esmeralda and this…is my daughter, Veara (_A/N: My OC everyone_)." Veara stood behind her mothers leg, and Ms. Marina bent down and greeted her.

"Hi Veara. I'm your teacher, Ms. Marina."

"Hi…" Veara said bashfully.

"Don't be shy, c'mon in you'll meet everyone."

"Thank you for letting her be in your class Ms. Marina."

"Oh no problem Esmeralda. I'll take good care of her." Esmeralda kissed Veara and left.

"Bye mommy…" Veara said quietly walking to the classroom. Ms. Marina called everyone to meet the new student.

"Class I want you to meet the new student in our class room." Everyone was thrilled to see Veara, but Veara wasn't. "Children, meet…" She looked down and saw that Veara was behind her. "Don't be afraid…everyone wants to meet you." Veara swallowed and came from behind Ms. Marina. Everyone smiled at her and waved 'hi'. "Everyone, this is Veara." The girls gasped and recognized her. She was the girl who they saw yesterday.

"Hey, we know you." Samus said.

"You're the girl who ran away from the other side of the street." Zelda added.

"Y-yeah…I actually moved up here. I'm new in Smashville. I don't anyone in this school, except you girls." Veara spoke up.

"Well your welcome here, c'mon let's play." Peach said happily while grabbing her wrist.

"Okay…" Veara said with a smile on her face. She turned to Pit who was looking at her. She smiled warmly and waved at him. Pit's face was peachy, and his heart was skipping the beat. Then Ike came by him which interrupted his moment.

"I saw you Pit." Ike teased.

"Huh? Saw me do what?" Pit said.

With a confused look on his face.

"I saw you looking at that new girl."

"Yeah, so."

"So…you like her."

"What! I don't like her Ike. I just, wanted to see more of her features, that's all."

"Which means…you like her. You can't hide it Pit. Just admit you like her."

"Ike, I can't just say I like her, when I don't even know her. I have to talk to her, be friends with her, and, hang out with her once in awhile."

"Okay…but you like her." Ike left him alone.

"I do not like her!" Pit yelled back at him. Then he looked back at Veara who was coloring some drawings. She looked up and gazed back at Pit. She smiled at him again and waved slowly. Pit's heart began to skip again. _Who am I kidding, I like her. And she doesn't even know me. But she keeps looking at me. Why? _Pit thought. Veara turned back and was still smiling._ Hmm…I…I think he likes me_ Veara said in her thoughts.

**Woah! Pit's gotta crush on my OC. Cute XD.**

**Pit: *blushes* Not in front of everyone.**

**Oops, sorry. But it's just so cute.**

**Pit: Yeah…she is.**

**I'm sorry what?**

**Pit: Nothing…**

**Okay…thank you all again. Plz R&R if you can.**


	3. Chapter 3: In two weeks

**Hey everyone, Kurodarkness14 here with a brand new chapter. Were gonna make it look like a week away for winter break for the little smashers cause the story will be about going to the north pole and find Santa to save X-mas.**

A week passed since Veara was a newcomer. She wasn't so shy anymore, so she shined her personality a little more to everyone. By making friends, being kind, sharing with others, and having fun with them. She even hangs out with Pit sometimes. Today they were writing notes to each other. Let's see what they wrote.

_Pit: I think your wings are pwetty._

_Veara: I like your hair._

_Pit: Your eyes are bwutiful like the night time._

_Veara: And your eyes are like the ocean._

_Pit: Are my fwiend?_

_Veara: Yes I'm your fwiend._

_Pit: Good._

_Veara: X3_

Peach and Zelda watched them writing notes to each other. Their eyes were big and were twinkling (_Like how all anime characters adore when their eyes starts moving), _seeing the adore of the Angel and the Flanarian (_I'll get to that in the end please…). _the rest of them were just doing what they were doing.

"Children, children, Come around the rug please." Ms. Marina called dearly them. Everyone ran to the rug and began sitting, listening to what Ms. Marina has to say. "Now in two weeks, winter break is coming and-"

"YAAAAAAAYYYY!" They all cheered.

"Yes and I want to decorate the classroom before it begins. So who wants to help me?" The little smashers raised their hands high up in the air. Shaking them and calling out so Ms. Marina can pick who. "Okay umm, let's now…how about…all of you."

"YAAAAAYYYYY!" They all got up and started getting the decorations ready. They decorated the walls, doors, windows, and even Ms. Marina's desk. But their was one more thing that was missing. _A Christmas tree. _Ms. Marina kept one in her closet, she almost forgot that she had one when she put it up last year. They help her take out the tree and put it in a perfect spot.

"Looks like this tree needs a makeover." Peach said. Everyone grabbed an ornament and put it on the tree. They started singing Christmas carols, sharing their Christmas memories to each other. The tree was done, but there was something at the top. _The star. _Pit and Veara grabbed the star flew up to the top of the tree. They placed the star on top and watched it glow into their eyes. The little smashers adored the trees look.

"It's beautiful." Zelda said quietly.

"Good job everyone. And since you all worked together, I have presents for all of you." Ms. Marina took out her bag and gave each little smasher a candy cane. "Now what do you say?"

"THANK YOU MS. MARINA!" They all thanked.

School was over, and everyone was going home. Pit and Veara where talking to each other before they left with their parents.

"You will be here tomorrow right?" Pit asked bashfully.

"Hehe, of course I will Pit. I'm having so much fun at the is school." Veara replied. Then her mother came and she had to go. She waved back at him ran to her mother.

"Bye…Veara." He whispered. That night, Palutena brushed Pit's hair like she always do every night before he goes to bed. "She was so beautiful mommy. Her wings where so pretty, her eyes where dark like night time, and, and,"

"Calm down sweetie." Palutena hushed. "Now let me tuck you in."

It's just that, I've never seen a girl like her before. I wonder if she really likes me."

"I'm sure she'll like you."

"Thanks mommy."

"And on winter break, your cousin is coming over."

"You mean, Kuro?"

"Yes."

"But mommy, I thought you said it was only you and me who can spend time together on winter break."

"I know what said. But I thinking how alone it would be. Since daddy left me to take care of you, I didn't want you to feel alone."

"But mommy, I'm not alone. I have you with me. Me and you, were never alone."

"Your right sweetie."

"And…Kuro can come over here for winter break, if it makes you happy mommy."

"Thank you Pit, my sweet little angel." He hugged her and she kissed him. He laid back down while she turned out the light and closed his room door. "Good night Pit."

"Night mom." Pit sat up slowly and looked out his window. He saw the stars and the moon shining down on his face. He thought Veara and wondered if she really likes him.

_Does she truly like me? Or not? I hope…_ His thoughts said.

_Oh Great Floria I hope he likes me…more than I like him. _Veara also said in her thoughts.

**Okay let's talk about Veara. She not human, she's a Flanarian, which is a word that I made up. It means that she's a human butterfly. And The Great Floria is the power that she will wield when turns 15 and saves her homeland. It it's called, Flanaria. Please don't judge on her. She's my OC and I worked really hard put here together. And soon on Deviantart, I will upload my drawing of her and see if people will like it. That was week one, later, week two, and soon, winter break will start for the little smashers. This is Kurodarkness14, signing out!**

**Little smashers: BYE EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 4: In one week

**Good news, I found The Writer That Writes, A.K.A Ike-Sama, on Deviantart. Okay week one is over, let's head to week two.**

In one week, school will be closed for the holidays. Everyone couldn't wait for Christmas to come. Their parents went to stores to buy presents, they mailed other presents to the families who don't have any presents, and they even got a gift from someone they love, and haven't seen in a long time. While their parents were getting everything ready for Christmas, the little smashers were at school having a snow ball fight. The girls were on the girls team, and the boys were on the boys team.

"JOHNNY, LOOK OUT!" Justin yelled.

"Look out where-oof." Said Johnny but was hit by Samus.

"Score one, for Samus." She said. Then a flying snowball hit Samus in the back of her head. She turn to see who was and it was him, Ike. "Ooooo, your gonna get it now Ike!" Samus made a snowball and began chasing after him. Ike laughed and ran away so she would catch up with him. But it seems that she already did. She hopped on his back and stuffed the snowball in his face. Ike made a smirk when he noticed that Samus was on his back. He lifted her up and began running around the playground. Samus didn't want to enjoy it, but somehow, she did. She giggled and then laughed when he was running faster.

"Hahaha, faster Ike, faster!" But Ike was too tired. So he stopped at the swings to rest for a bit.

"How about I push you on the swings instead." He told her. Samus face when from happy, to scowl.

"This isn't some trick, is it?"

"No, I would never do that to a girl. If only they were older than me, and bullying me."

"Okay, I trust you." Samus sat on the swing while Ike pushed her slowly and gently. They stayed quiet for awhile until Samus began to laugh again. "Higher Ike, higher." Ike smiled and chuckled.

"Okay but hold on tight." Ike pushed her even higher in the air. She felt the breezed in her face. She enjoyed this very much with Ike. They laughed and played with each other all day.

Back in class, Marth was cutting out a snowflake. Peach walked by and saw him making a snowflake.

"Hey Marth." She said happily.

"Oh hey Peach." He replied.

"What'cha doing?"

"I'm making a snowflake." Marth finished cutting and opened up the snowflake. It looked really beautiful to Peach.

"Ooooo, how realistic Marth."

"Thanks. Now let me see you do one."

"Okay." Peach grabbed a piece of pink paper (_We all know Peach loves pink_) and began folding it. And took out a scissor and began cutting it. When she finished cutting it, she opened up the paper and it came out as a heart. "Awww, it didn't come out like yours did." Peach shrieked.

"Hey, that's a good thing. You just learning. Here, do it like this…" Marth used her hands and began showing her how to do it. They finished cutting, and it came out perfect.

"Wow Marth, I love it. Thanks for teaching me."

"No problem." Peach smiled and pecked him on the cheek and left to play with Zelda. Marth's face turned red. "She…she kissed me." He whispered. Link made a love note and made it into a paper airplane. He threw it and it flew across the room. It landed right by Zelda's feet. She looked down and picked it up, and it read,

_Zelda, I may not the courage to tell you in person but I have the courage to tell by letter. I like you. Like, like like, like you._

_Link_

Zelda's heart began to beat and she held the letter in her chest. She grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote back.

"Hey sonic?" She called.

"What's up Zel." He answered.

"Could you do me a favor? Could you give this to link for me?"

"Sure thing." Sonic speed off and gave the note to Link. "This is from somebody who _you_ know." Sonic speeded off while Link opened up the note and it read,

_Link, I felt the same way as well. And, I like you like you too._

_Zelda_

Link's heart also beated. He finally had the guts to tell her, but not in person. All the little smashers had the guts to tell that someone.

**I wanna shout out to Ikerulesall who gave me an idea about the pairings. In one more week, the little smashers will out of Smashville, and to the north pole. Review the new chapter on your way out plz. Thank you and GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	5. Chapter 5: Winter breaks here!

**Today is the day that winter break has begun for the little smashers. I couldn't wait to put this up so I got up at four and started doing this. Let's begin this story on dismissal time.**

It was last day of school when winter break was here and the children could not wait to get home. They put on their coats and slipped their backpacks onto their shoulders. But before they could all run out the door, the principal had a few things to say before they left.

"I just want to say to you all children that winter break isn't about fun, it's about being with your friends and family who loves you dearly so much. And further more-" He was cut off by the school bell and all the children left out the school, leaving the principal with his unfinished sentence. "Have a Merry Christmas." The children yelled and screamed out in joy. It was finally here. They couldn't wait to go home and do whatever they wanted until Christmas day.

"Ike, my mom's here! C'mon man let's go!" Marth yelled.

"Hold I wanna say a few things to Samus! Meet me in the car!" Ike yelled back at his cousin.

"Alright! But hurry up!" Ike turned back to Samus and was beginning saying what he had to say.

"Umm Samus, we've known each other for a long time so, I wanted to give this to you as an early Christmas gift." Ike took out a necklace from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Oh Ike, it's really pretty." Samus said. She hugged him gently. "But where did you get this anyway?" Ike pulled her back.

"It was my mother's before she died. Dad told me to give it to someone who care about."

"You care about me?"

"Yeah."

"Aww how sweet of you."

"Samus hun!" Her mom called.

"Ike sweetie!" Mrs. Lowell called.

"COMING!" They both yelled.

"Well...have a great winter break Ike."

"You too Samus." They said their last good-byes and left each other. Ike finally got in the car with Marth and Mrs. Lowell. They looked at him teasingly. "What?"

"Don't 'what' Ike. We saw you with Samus." Marth said.

"What? Me with Samus? Nooo..." Mrs. Lowell chuckled and shook her head. She started the car and drove off. Once they've made it back to the apartment, they've spotted a redhead on the staircase.

"Hey auntie, whose that?" Ike asked pointing out the window.

"Oh him...that's Roy." She answered with a happy tone.

"Roy!" Marth said with all excitement in him. She stopped the car and Marth quickly jumped put and ran to Roy. Roy looked up and smiled at his best friend. He got up from the staircase and ran to him too.

"MARTH!" He yelled happily.

"ROY!" Marth did the same thing. They hugged each other real tight and then pulled back for a moment.

"Man, I haven't seen you in a long time." Roy said.

"Yeah me too. Oh, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" Marth grabbed Ike's wrist and pulled him to meet Roy.

"Roy, this is my cousin, Ike. Ike this is my friend, Roy."

"Hey Roy." Ike greeted happily.

"What's up Ike? Oh, hi Mrs. Lowell."

"And hello to you too Roy. Did your mom drop you off here?" She asked sweetly."

"No my auntie dropped me off."

"Wait! Did you say, _'auntie'_?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because your _'AUNTIE'..._is TITANIA!"

"...OH! I told you when I send you that letter."

"Dude, why didn't you tell her to stay?" Ike asked.

"I didn't know. And what do you know about my aunt?"

"She was the substitute in our class."

"oh...my bad."

"Boys! Who wants freshly baked cookies!" Mrs. Lowell said in the background.

"WE DO!" All the of them said.

Pit and Palutena made it home from school. Pit was glad to be home with his mother.

"Okay, Pit...go put your stuff away and wash up while I get dinner started." She told him.

"Kay mommy." Pit said as he ran the stairs and did what he was told to do. Then the was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Palutena said.

"It Kuro, auntie."

"Kuro." She opened for her nephew and he came in with a hug. Pit came downstairs to see who it was.

"Kuro?"

"Pit?" They came to each other and looked just alike. But Kuro had on black, and Pit had on white.

"I guess...will be here for the rest of winter break."

"Yeah I guess." The two angels glared at each other and turned away from each other. Folding their arms and closing their eyes, not wanting to look back. Palutena sigh and knew she had to settle this.

"Now boys, were not here to fight, were here to have fun. Now Pit, I know it's hard for you but got to give you cousin a chance. And Kuro, I know you may feel uncomfortable being around Pit, but it's the holidays. Show some love to one another. Just please work this out, for me?" They looked at Palutena and then at each other. Their eyes calmed and locked into each others. Kuro smiled warmly at Pit, and Pit smiled warmly at Kuro. "That's my sweet good, lovable angels. Now you boys go play.

"Kay. C'mon Kuro." Pit ran upstairs and Kuro followed. _I just hope it turns out okay._

_Maybe it'll turn out okay. _Kuro said in his thoughts.

**And you know what, I hope it works out too. I love Pit and Kuro. Their my favorite. And you know that means...**

**Pit: Muffins?**

**No not muffins, but you can have one if you like.**

**Pit: YAY! -grabs a muffin and eats it-**

**It time for our whose your favorite game! Okay I'm gonna do this in every chapter. And your gonna review me what's your favorite.**

**Okay here it goes.**

_**Whose your favorite character and why? What do you like about him/her, what do love about him/her, and if they were real, how would you react and what would you do?**_

**That's my question for now but more will come when I think about it. Kurodarkness14 is signing out.**

**Pit -grabs my leg- please don't go.**

**I have to Pit. But I promise, I'll come back again, kay?**

**Pit: Kay -hugs me-**

**Awww Pit...your so cute.**

**Pit: I think your pwetty too.**

**Okay now go back to mommy. And thanks for thinking I'm cute.**

**Pit: Your welcome -runs to Palutena-**

**Such a sweet little angel. Oh and don't forget to review guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: During winter break

**Pit: Yay she's back! Guys, Kurodarkness14 is back!**

**Little smashers: YAAAYYY! *runs over to me***

**Hey guys!**

**Link: Did you miss us?**

**Yeah I missed you guys very much. And I have lots of cookies for you. My mom made them for you.**

**Little smashers: *grabs cookies and eats them* Thank you Kurodarkness14!**

**No probs. Alright let's get back to the story before I miss another day writing it.**

During the first day of winter break, the little smashers were working things out. So let's start at Peach's house. Peach was in her room playing with her Barbie dolls.

"La la la la la la." She said brushing her dolls hair.

"Peach pumpkin…I made cookies!" Her mother called dearly too her.

"Coming…" She called back sweetly. She got up and skipped down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and saw a plate with fresh baked cookies. "Mmm yummy."

"Careful, their very hot." Peach carefully took one and cooled it down. She took a bite and her eyes lid back when she toasted the flavor.

"Soo goood mommy."

"I'm glad you like it pumpkin."

_Ike and Marth's apartment_

The boys were in Marth's room playing Nintendo 64 (_brings back so many memories when I was young)._ They were playing Mario kart and going against each other. All day they played until the dark came.

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm winning…I'm winning…" Roy teased.

"You wish man!" Ike replied pressing the buttons hard on the controller.

"C'mon man just one more and-"

"BOYS, DINNERS READY!" Mrs. Lowell called. Marth and the boys were so close to the finish line. But they were hungry from all that playing. They ran down the stairs and ran threw the kitchen. They sat at the table and waited for their food. "Since I didn't go shopping lately boys, I've made chicken instead. Don't worry it's not only chicken, I made rice too." When Ike heard the word chicken, his smile became wide and creepy.

"Mom…if you haven't noticed, Ike is crazy over chicken." Marth said.

"I know. I just want him to make himself at home."

"Oh, I am home." Ike said rubbing his hands together.

"So, are we gonna talk, or are we gonna eat?" Roy asked sarcastically. Mrs. Lowell laughed and place the plate of chicken in the middle, and a pot of rice on the side. They said their prayers, and began eating. "Mmm, this is delicious mommy." Marth said.

"Yea real good." Roy replied.

"So good…" Ike added biting down the chicken.

_Pit's house_

Palutena and her boys(_well, Kuro's her nephew. But counts to be part of her family_) were finish decorating the Christmas tree.

"Thanks for helping me boys decorating the tree. You did really well." She said to them.

"Your welcome." They both said.

"Now who wants to put up the star?"

"I DO!" Pit and Kuro looked and each other and them glared.

"No…I'll do it." Pit said.

"No…I'll do it." Kuro said back.

"I'll do it!"

"I'll do it!"

"I'LL DO IT!"

"I'LL DO IT!"

"Boys, boys, boys! Please calm down!" Palutena sat down on her knees and held both of their hands. "Now, remember when I said, 'show love to one another'?"

"Yes…" They both answered.

"Well…I want you two to think about this problem together and find a way to solve it. And once it solved, you'll know what I'm talking about, okay?" Pit and Kuro glanced back at each other.

"Kay." They tried to find a way to solve it, until Pit felt a light bulb over his head.

"Hey, how about he do it, together."

"…okay, it's worth a shot." Pit and Kuro grabbed each end of the star and flew up at the top of the tree. They finally placed the star, and it began to glow.

"See? Now do you boys know what I'm talking about?" The two little angels looked at her and back at each other. They smiled at each other and hugged. "My boys…" They flew back down and hugged her too.

_Veara's house_

Esmeralda brushed Veara's hair. Veara was thinking about Pit and he she felt about him. She was afraid to tell him about how she feels about him.

"Mommy? How did you to tell your feeling to daddy before I was born?" she asked.

"Well…I was being myself, took a deep breath and calmed down, and showed courage." She said to her.

"Wow…do-do you think I should that?"

"I know you can. Just be calm and show your courage."

"Thanks mom." Esmeralda smiled and continued brushing her hair.

_Link's house_

Link was watching TV alone when his parents were out. They knew that he could take of himself because he was always responsible. 'KNOCK, KNOCK'. Link went to go get it and when he opened it, he saw Zelda.

"Um Zelda? What are you doing here?" he asked with a side of blush.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Um, is your parents here?" she said looking around the living room.

"No their not."

"Oh, good." Zelda ran in and sat down on the couch, watching TV. Link closed the door and sat by her. They stood quiet, still facing the screen. Zelda blushed a little and looked at her hand. She moved it slowly and tied it up with Link's. link blushed fully, it was all over his face. But Zelda didn't notice it.

_Samus's house_

Samus looked out her window, seeing the stars shining down. She was thinking the gift that Ike gave her before he left. She wanted to give something in return. _But what? _It was harder that she would thought it would be. Maybe tomorrow she'll get her head straight and think about it. After all, she did kind of felt sleepy. She turned out her light and went into bed. She kissed her gift gently and said, "Good night, Ike." she placed under her pillow and fell asleep.

**Sorry about the ones who were short in this chapter, but I ran out of ideas, and got new ones for the 7****th**** chapter that will work on ASAP…hopefully.**

**Marth: Kurodarkness14, what about the questions?**

**Oh I forgot about that. Now that you mentioned it *ruffles his hair*, here's another favorite question:**

_**How many parings do have in brawl? What is your most favorite one of all? And if someone doesn't agree with your parings, how would you feel?**_

**Okay guys, I have to go now, but I will come back, and that's a promise.**

**Little smashers: *runs pounces on me which made me fall because of their wait* YAAAYYYY!**

**Woah you guys are heavy. Okay little smashers, see ya, and don't forget to remind everyone. *I leave them in charge***

**Kuro and Pit: Kurodarkness14 would like all of you to review her new chapter.**

**Link and Zelda: So we can have sweets! X3**

**Ike and Samus: Like cookies and muffins.**

**Marth and Peach: And candies too.**

**The rest of them: SEE YA GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas eve

**GOD DAMMIT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN SCHOOL! But my mom said my little sister can't stay at my step sister's house alone, and she's only 8-years old so, I had to watch her. Why did I have to be the third child?**

**Sonic: Well, don't you think you should watch your sister?**

**Yeah...but at least she's not alone. Thank god my step sister is here staying, or else I will scream. Okay little smashers I've got what you wanted**

**Little smashers: -gasps-**

**Uh-huh, LOTS AND LOTS OF SWEETS! -hands them sweets-**

**Little smashers: -screams for joy and runs over to sweets-**

**Now what do you say?**

**Little smashers: THANK YOU KURODARKNESS14!**

**-smiles- Okay now you guys sit there while I begin telling the story.**

It was Christmas eve, and all the little smashers were playing in the snow together. They all called each and everyone to come to the park and have fun for one night on Christmas eve. They all ran around, playing in the snow, screaming for joy, yelling 'Merry Christmas' to the whole world. Then it began to snow. Falling gently from the sky. The Little smashers stretched their hands out to touch the snowflakes. Until Sonic had an idea.

"Hey guys, I have a game that we could all play!" He called to everyone. They all ran over to him and heard about the game he made up. "Okay, who ever can ever can stick their tongue out the longest to get snowflakes, wins. If you stick it back in, you lose, and no cheating!"

"Okay, sounds like a fun game to me." Said Veara.

"Oh please, I'm gonna beat you anyway, Sonic." Mario said.

"Any day Mario."

"Think I won't?"

"Try me." They kept arguing while everyone stared at them.

"Do they do this all the time?" Veara asked.  
>"Most of the time. Only when it's about game that has winning or losing in it." Link said. "But they'll get over it."<p>

"For how long?"

"Wait for it..." Sonic and Mario kept bickering until they walked away from each other.

"Oh...that's sad." Veara replied back shaking her head. They all started playing the game. Fox and Wolf kept pushing each other with their tongue still sticking out.

"Quit it Wolf!" Fox command.

"Make me then!" Wolf teased. Then a puffball snowflake came down. They glared at each and ran after the snowflake. They kept pushing each other to see who could get it first. Once the snowflake got closer, they both jump in the air to reach it with their tongues. But it was quickly snatch up by Falco's tongue when he flew up in the air. After all, he is a bird. The two animals looked and then fell down, with their tongues back in their mouths.

"Fox, Wolf, your out!" said Peach who was not playing but was watching everyone.

Diddy kong was pouncing on everyone's head trying to get every single snowflake. DK was sick and tired of him playing around. He started chasing after him while sticking his tongue out. Diddy ran as fast he could, but he was out of the breath. His throat was cold and frozen. DK caught him just in time and made him fall and bit his own tongue. Diddy kong screamed in pain and ran around to cool it. DK just sat and laugh, but Peach caught both of them with their tongues not sticking out.

"DK, DIDDY KONG, YOUR OUT!" She yelled. DK wanted to feel upset right now but watching Diddy kong running around like there was a fire on his head, made his day bright.

Yoshi and Pikachu were tired of running to find some snow to catch in the mouths. So they decided to forfeit themselves out of the game. Jigglypuff kept hopping in the air to reach of snowflakes. Then she bumped into Meta knight who was flying in the air. They fell to the ground safely, with no hard feeling.

"Oh, sorry Jigglypuff. It was my fault." He apologized to her. But she giggled.

"It's okay Meta knight. Huh...I guess I'm then."

"Yeah, me too." They both got up out of the snow and left. Meta knight's face started burning red.

Veara flew gracefully in the air, with her tongue sticking out to catch some snowflakes. Pit was flying with her and was also catching snowflakes. Veara's wings were getting cold, and so was his. They flew down and rested for a bit.

"PIT AND VEARA, YOUR OUT!" Peach yelled. Veara felt kind of sad, but it was fun. Pit's face was peachy again, and Veara didn't even look because she was looking up at the night sky. Her eyes were gleaming and midnight to Pit. He saw stars in her eyes when she was looking up at them.

"Wow...this is the best Christmas eve I ever had with my friends. Including my best friend, Pit." Pit blinked and smiled when she said that he was her best friend.

Ike, Marth, and Roy were running around in a circle, trying to see if one of them was out yet. But they were still running.

"Giving up already, Roy?" Marth teased.

"As if..." Roy said.

"I don't know about you guys...but I'm out." Ike panted. He bend his knees and tried to catch his breath. He sat down and watched his friend and his cousin running around in the circle. But it circle this time. They were running in their own circle. He wanted to tell them that they were about to bump into each other, but it was too late. They both fell on the ground and looked up at the stars. Ike laughed and ran to them.

"Ugh my head. Ike, why didn't warn us ya bonehead?" Marth asked.

"I was going to, but I was too late to tell you guys anyway." Ike giggled.

"Oh well, I'm tired already. Where's the bathroom?" Roy said.

"Uh...there is no bathroom Roy. But there are bushes."

"Oh, thanks."

"YOU GUYS ARE O-U-T OUT!" Peach called out.

Samus kept pushing Snake and Falcon out of her because they were in her way. They would always bother here, but she would always make them leave her alone. Samus grabbed a snow and made into a snowball. She threw it at Falcon and then threw another one at Snake. They both fell and Samus kept running until Peach was in her way. She stopped and was face to face with her.

"No throwing snowballs Samus. Your disqualified." She said.

"Aw man." Samus walked away to take a seat with the rest of the group.

"That goes for you too boys!" Peach yelled to Snake and Falcon.

Kirby and Dedede kept sucking up all the snowflakes. But peach caught them just in time.

"NO SUCKING UP SNOWFLAKES ETHEIR! YOUR BOTH DISQUALIFIED!" They both frozed with their mouths opened. Some of the snowflakes were being free from being sucked in.

Link and Zelda were holding hands and spinning around on ice. They laughed and giggled until Zelda slipped and fell. Link stopped and helped her up.

"Zelda, are you okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's so slippery here." Zelda replied.

"Wanna take a break?"

"Okay." They both held hands and made it to the rest area where everyone was sitting at.

Luigi and Olimar was standing still with their tongues out. Some snowflakes were landing in their mouths. Their tongues were freezing up, and they wanted to stop, but they couldn't, because they were frozen all this time.

Mario and Sonic were left in the game. Everyone was cheering for them. Some of them cheered for Mario, some of them cheered for Sonic. They knew that both of them was not giving up. They stopped running and began catching their breaths.

"Not giving up are ya...Mario?" Sonic teased.

"No..."

"Huh...I thought you might say something like that." Their tongues were sticking out in they air, waiting to see who was out. One of their tongues were being slipped into their mouths until...

"HEY, SONIC!" A familiar voice called. Sonic looked and saw that it was Amy, his girlfriend.

"Amy?"

"Long time no see. I missed you so much."

"Yeah me too."

"HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME SONIC!" Then came Blaze.

"What! Blaze what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I came here to see Sonic. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see Sonic too."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"No Blaze, Amy, Let's just-"

"HEY SONIC, REMEMBER ME!" Sally ran to them.

"Oh god what is going on?"

"I tell ya what's going on. You have three girlfriends and you didn't tell us about this?" Blaze said.

"Ummm..." Sonic then ran away and screamed in fear. The three hedgehogs ran after him with lots of anger.

"I guess I won then." Mario said. Then the little smashers parents came to get them. They all said their laters and left. The parents of Luigi and Olimar came and got them by picking them up and carrying them while they were frozen. Sonic's mother was looking for him until she saw him running fast.  
>"He'll be home." She said and then walked off.<p>

Everyone was in bed, going to sleep. But they couldn't because tomorrow was Christmas and they were all excited. But some of them did went to sleep, and some of them tried to sleep.

**Kinda long but it was fun. I wanna shout out to Mirandafan21 for giving me this idea about Sonic.**

**Sonic: -still being chased by Amy, Blaze, and Sally-**

**Well, he is fast, but I don't think they'll last once their tired. What do you guys think?**

**Roy: - pounds his chest and screams like Tarzan-**

**What the-what is going on?**

**Pit: Since you gave us lots of sweets, we've got from crazy, to WILD!**

**Little smashers: -screams like Indians and acts like cavemens-**

**My god I knew I should've gave them too much sweets. But at least they'll fall asleep soon,,,I hope.**

**Veara, Zelda, Samus, and Peach: -swinging on vines-**

**Vines? There are no vines in this room**

**Veara: There is now!**

**Ike, Marth, and Roy: -smashes my stuff-**

**No, no, no, no, no, no, puy my stuff down guys!**

**Ike: MAKE US!**

**Okay...Mirandafan21 wanted me to give this to you as a gift.-holds out a huge cake-**

**Little smashers: CAKE, YAAAAAAYYYYY! -runs and eats the cake-  
><strong>

**Ahem...**

**Little Smashers: THANK YOU MIRANDAFAN21!**

**I'm sure she'll say thank you. And thank you all sending your R&R.**

**Little smashers -finishes the cake and starts acting crazy again- !**

**Oh boy, I guess I'll just have to stay with them.**

**Little smashers: YAAAAAAYYYYY! -pounces on me-**

**Don't..forget to...R&R... everyone.**

_Whose your most hateful character and what do you hate about him/her? What would you do if he/her was real, since you hate him/her?_


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Day?

**WOO-HOO! Winter break is here for me and I'm, so, happy! Now I can finally write chappies all week at 4AM! Yeah I don't sleep that much so I don't know why. But who cares anyways? I don't. Oh, and Kuro?**

**Kuro: Yes...?**

**Mirandafan21 wanted me to give this to you, and to you ONLY.-**_holds out a HUGE chocolate cake-_

**Kuro: Mmm chocolate, my favorite! And, is this really all for me?**

**Yep, all for you. Can you handle this yourself though?**

**Kuro: oh, I can handle anything! -**_starts eating_**-**

**Haha, how cute, and speaking of cute...-**_checks on the little smashers and notice that their sleeping in my room from all that energetic and chaos mess_**- Awww how cute**_. _**Thank god their asleep.**

_Remember when I said that the little smashers were home, ready for bed until Christmas comes? Well let's rewind and stop at the part before they all went to bed._

Pit had wondered why Kuro didn't go to the park with him and with his friends. He was always worried about his cousin when he was alone. He walked up to him and sat with him on the staircase.

"Hey Kuro? Why didn't you go to the park with me to play with my friends?" Pit asked.

"Because I wanted to help auntie set up the cooking stuff so we can both make cookies for Santa." He answered.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. It's like auntie said, show love to one another." Pit smiled warmly at Kuro. They heard Palutena calling them, so they ran into the kitchen.

Veara was in her PJ's, sitting on the carpet floor, watching old Disney cartoons. (_A/N: It makes me feel warm and fuzzy whenever I feel like doing __that. Doesn't it make you feel like that too? Yes this is the question that you to review about_) She would laugh and giggle at every funny part she watched. Then a silvered-haired man came in and Veara caught his eye when he walked in.

"DADDY!" She yelled happily and ran to him. She jumped up and he caught her in his arms. "Daddy, you came!"

"Of course I had to come. Why wouldn't I come to see my most precious daughter?" Said her father. Then her mother came in.

"Veara, it's time for bed now." She stated. Veara's face fell into a frown.

"But, I wanna stay up with daddy."

"Yes I know but, don't you wanna open your presents tomorrow?"

"Okay." Veara kissed her father good night and so did her mother. She ran upstairs and got ready for bed.

Ike, Marth, and Roy were having a pillow fight in the dark. There were feathers flying and floating around the room, noises and yelling being heard. Ms. Lowell checked on them and was surprised to see white particles everywhere.

"Oh my! What a mess! Okay boys, fun's over, let's hit the hays." She said.

"Awww mom." Marth pouted.

"Santa won't come to this apartment if you don't get in the bed for the next five seconds..." She mocked. The boys quickly made it to their beds before she counted down to one. They made puppy-dog eyes so she can give them what they want before going to sleep. She kissed their temples gently and closing the door half way. "Good night boys."

"NIGHT NIGHT!" They all said.

Peach was placing her dolls back on the shelf. Then her mom tucked herself in bed and kissed her good night.

"Mom? Will their be lots of Presents under the tree tomorrow?" Peach asked sweetly

"Well I wouldn't say lots of presents but there will be some under the tree." Said her mom.

"Oh, okay. Good night mommy."

"Good night Peach. And don't let the bed bugs bite." She pinched her cheeks and left her room.

_Okay I'm feeling kinda lazy here so let's fast forward to Christmas day._

It was Christmas day, and all the children in the world were so happy. The little smashers woke up screaming 'IT'S CHRISTMAS EVERYONE' outside their windows.

Pit and Kuro quickly ran down the stairs and was heading for the living room.

"I'm gonna win..." Kuro said.

"No your not..." Pit said back happily. They made it to the living room with happy grins on their faces until, there was something missing.

"What?" Pit looked confused. Kuro also lost thought too.

"Where are all of our _? Huh?" Kuro held his throat and noticed that Pit did the same.

"Wait, it's not just the _, but the word too." This was weird. Then Palutena came down and was shocked too.

"Oh dear! Where are all of the _? Wha...?"

Samus coughed out and tried to say it once more.

"What happen to my _? I can't say it. Am I sick or something?" She went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. She sticked her tongue out to see if there was anything wrong, but there was nothing. "Hmm, strange. Why can't I say _?"

All of the children were confused. They had no idea were their gifts were and they didn't know why they couldn't say _presents _or _present. _Everyone in Smashville went to city hall to find out what was going on today. The mayor tried to explain.

"Everyone, please calm down! I'm sure there must be a solution to this!" The mayor stated.

"How can there be a solution, when we can say the word _, and all of it is stolen?" Said the man. Everyone agreed, but the mayor was sure to solve this.

The little smashers met up with each other at the park, thinking what was going on.

"Why did this happen on Christmas? I mean, thought it was supposed to be the greatest holiday in the world." Said Pikachu.

"It is, but I sense something fishy around here." Said Veara.

"How do you know?" Asked Wolf.

"My wings are shaking...and their telling me that something is wrong. I think something or _someone,_ stole our _. And not just only that, but the word too."

"Who would even steal _ in one night?" Link said.

"I don't know, but were gonna find out."

"How?" Roy asked. Veara smiled and whistled. The wind was becoming heavy, and half of the snow was being blown away by a huge Butterfly that landed right by the little smashers.

"AAAAHHHH, MONSTER!" Ike yelled. The little smashers screamed and hid, except Veara.

"No, no, no! Guys, calm down. She's not a monster, she's a Butterfly. Except, she's huge." Veara explained. The little smashers walked slowly to the Butterfly and realized, she wasn't a monster.

"She's beautiful." Zelda said looking into the Butterflies huge, shiny purple eyes. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Utoria. Back in Flanaria, me and her grew up together." Veara's wings were shaking again. "Alright, are you all coming with me?"

"Where?" Yoshi asked.

"To the North pole and find Santa. He's the only way to help solve this huge problem." The little smashers glanced at one another. They all disagreed.

"C'mon you guys. We can't give up now. Not on Christmas."

"But Veara, were children, not heroes." Pit said.

"But didn't you guys always wanted to know what it feels like to be heroes?" Everyone thought about and hey, being a hero sure is fun. Why not try it out in reality instead of imagination. "Guys, I know this is a hard day for all of us. But we have to do something if we want this to be solved. So whose with me?" Then a hand was raised.

"I am." Samus called out. She walked up to Veara and faced her. "I want to know what happened to all of our _ and who stole them."

"Me too!" Said Kuro "And how we can't say the word." Everyone was going from disagree, to agree. Veara was happy that everyone wanted to help.

"That's the spirit! Now before we go, were gonna need some useful supplies.

"Like, food and water?" Fox said.

"Yeah, but the water will have to be out of this mission. Were gonna need some sleeping bags, clothes just in case, and whatever you might need. But it has to be useful." The little smashers nodded and went to their places to grabbed something they need. When they got back, they had to make sure they got everything they need.

"Well, I think this will all do. And one last thing. We need to write a note to out parents so they can understand why we left." they all grabbed pieces of paper and pen and began writing notes to their parents and guardians. They put the notes on their refrigerator and left out again. And since Utoria was huge, there was enough room for everyone.

"Utoria, do you know where the North pole is?" Veara asked kindly. Utoria nodded and Veara smiled. The little smashers hopped on the huge Butterfly and was ready for take off. Utoria started running in the north direction. She spread her wings out and was ready to fly. "Hold on tight cause here we go!"

"WOOOOAAAAAHHHH!" The little smashers held on tightly so that they wouldn't fall. Utoria knew she wouldn't let none of them fall because she was a great at flying.

When Palutena went into the kitchen, she noticed the note that was on the refrigerator. She took it off and the read note.

_Dear Mommy/Auntie,_

_We've gone to the North pole to find out who has stolen our gifts. Me and Kuro will be okay. Just wish us good luck._

_Your angels, Pit and Kuro_

_P.S. We love you_

Palutena gasped and ran outside the door, where she met Mrs. Lowell.

"Palutena, Have you seen my boys? All I have left of them is this note." Ms. Lowell cried.

"No I haven't. But I got the same thing from my boys too." The two women called out for their boys. And it wasn't just them, it was the little smashers parents as well.

"Samus! Has anyone seen my baby! Samus!" Mrs. Aran yelled.

"Veara! Veara where are you!" Esmeralda called out for her daughter.

"Mario! Luigi! Boys where are you!"

"Zelda, princess! Where have you gone?"

"Peach sweetie? Oh god where is my child?"

"Link old boy! Link! LINK!"

All of the little smashers parents were looking for them in the city of Smashville. But they were no where in sight.

**Okay this was all I can think of, but I hope you will like it. And let me tell you another story about Veara. Her mother is light skinned which means she's light brown. Then she met this silvered-haired man and his name is Denvus. Veara looks more like he mother, but fights like her father. So her mother is light skinned, and her father is white skinned, and she is brown skin. Mix colored is the word y'all. Anyone wanna judge about my characters, ANYONE! No? I didn't think so. Oh and the blank spaces I made, I got that from Kingdom Hearts 2 when Roxas and his friends couldn't say the word **_photo_**.**

**Kuro: -**_holds his stomach and groans in pain_**- My tummy hurts.**

**And to think that you wouldn't finish it, you actually did! Awesome Kuro!**

**Kuro: Thanks...-**_groans again_**-**

**Awww, c'mon I'll take care of you -**_picks him up and takes him into my room_**-**

**Kuro: Oh yeah, this is the life -**_relaxes_**-**

**Bye everyone. I hope you get to review. Oh and don't forget to answer the question that's says A/N.**


	9. Chapter 9: Our first Brawl

**Okay I made my decision. I read everyones review and it made me feel better, well sorta. I wasn't telling you guys what to do, I was only asking a question PhychoSocial77. I only wanted to feel better again. Okay my decision is...CONTINUING THIS STORY FOR EVERYONE WHO LOVES IT!**

**Little smashers: YAYYYY!**

**Yeah, and I wanna apologize for this whole crazy thing. But that's in the past now, I feel much better because everyone made realize what I need to do. Let's continue were we left off.**

Utoria flew all the way to north. She made sure that everyone was on board. The weather was beginning to get strong, and the little smashers were freezing to death. Shivering and teeth chattering. Veara tried to find a place were they can make shelter. Then she spotted a cave ahead.

"Utoria, land us straight down there." Veara commanded kindly to her. Utoria nodded and swooped down to the cave. The little smashers went into the cave to pick up some rocks and sticks. Once they piled up everything, Utoria breathed in and calmly blew out fire. It was enough warmth for the little smashers to rest for the night. They all wrapped themselves up in their sleeping bags, sitting by the fire, eating the food they brought along with them, and sitting quietly. Until Zelda spoke.

"Don't you all ever wonder...how our parents feel when we left Smashville?" She asked them, staring sadly at the fire.

"Yeah but, we did write them a note, didn't we?" Falcon said.

"Yeah I know that but, what's gonna happen when we get back? Will they be mad at us?"

"Well I hope they know that we will be back soon. But i'm sure when we get back soon, they'll be glad that we came back safe." Pit replied.

"Yeah, I guess so. But now...I'm tired. Night guys." Zelda got up from her seat and found a spot were she can sleep. Everyone felt the same way and went to sleep. Veara went over to Utoria and lyed down on the left wing.

"I hope our parents hope that were okay. And don't worry Smashville, will be back soon." She yawn and went right to sleep. Utoria looked outside the cave . She looked up at the moon and stars, with her beautiful purple eyes, shining like ever. Her eye lids began to get heavy, so she lowered her head and fell right to sleep.

**XxXXXxX**

"So...they think they could just leave smashville and fly all they way to the North pole just to get everyone's presents, huh?" Said a familiar voice. The figure looked into the mirror and saw the little smashers sleeping peacefully in their dreams. "Well once they arrived to the North pole, they won't find any presents there." The figure said. Yet some how, this figure knew the little smashers. In fact, _she _was their substitute.

_[Flashback]_

"_You kids haven't heard the last of me."_

"_Oh we have, and were glad!"_

_She glared at them and left their sight. The little smashers cheered now that she was gone._

"_BYE MIDNA!"_

_[End flashback)_

She laughed evilly and then snapped her fingers. Then ten big ugly crows came flying in, waiting for her command.

"Go find these children. And destroy them before they reach the North pole."

"SQUAWK!" One of the crows yelled. And all of them did the same thing, until they flew up in the air, finding the little smashers to destroy.

Pit woke up the next moring, seeing that the weather was normal again. He looked at everyone else who was still sleeping, and then at the fire which was dim. He began to stretch and yawn, feeling the cold breeze blowing his body. Utoria's ear twitched when she heard something come this way. She snapped her eyes opened and saw black spots in the sky. She widen her eyes and woke everyone up by making a strange noise.

"Utoria, wha-what is it?" Veara asked. Utoria turned her head outside and saw the black spots getting bigger and creeper. Falco screamed out 'GIANT CROWS' and all of them screamed in fear. Utoria swooped everyone and went straight towards the crows. Veara knew that this was their chance to fight back. "C'mon guys, this is our chance to mke our imagines real! If we wanna get to the North Pole, then were gonna have to get rid of these nasty'ol crows!" The little smashers nodded and searched in their bags for some weapons. Everyone grabbed a weapon and was ready for their target.

"Steady..." Samus said. They all got set, and was ready to fire. "Steady...and...NOW!" They shot their weapons in the air, and it hit some of the crows.

"Link, hand me your boomerang!" Falco said. Link gave him his boomerang as Falco flew up in the air, and threw the boomerang at one of the crows. The crow ducked it's head and laughed. But the boomerang came back and it him upside the crow's head. In the minute, the crow was seeing stars, and fell straight into the water. "Piece of cake!"

"Peach was about to throw an stick at one of the crows, until one came close to her and scared her. Marth and Roy jumped up and grabbed the crow and choked it to death. Ike grabbed it by it's ankles and threw it off of Utoria. Pit and and Kuro shot their toy arrows at the crows. Kuro shot one of them in it's throat. Pit shot one them in it's stomach. Zelda threw hard rocks at their faces. Wolf and Fox used water guns to shoot them in the eye. Falcon jumped on of their backs and started punching it in it's face.

"FALCON...PUNCH!" He yelled. Sonice jumped high in the air, and kicked one in it's chin. Snake held on the crows neck so Jigglypuff make it fall asleep. Red called to pikachu to use thunder bolt

"PIKACHU, THUNDER BOLT!"

"PIIIIIIKKKKA...CCHHUUUUUU!" He hit two crows making them land into the water. Kirby, Dedede and Yoshi kept sallowing every last crow. But they did spit them out to launch them away. Samus flipped and then kicked the crows behind which land into DK's hands. He threw him up it up in the air and Diddy threw peanut at it. Mario and Luigi threw balls (_NO NOT ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I'M NOT A PERV!_) at them and they were K.O. Link used his boomerang to hit one of the crows face and land it into the water. Olimar threw seeds at them and they blinded whenit hit their eyes. Veara flew into the air and super kicked the crow in it's stomach. Then a crow grabbed Veara's shoulders by it's claws dropped her into the water. Utoria flew down so the little smashers could catch her before she went into the surface. Meta knight flew down and caught Veara just in time. He put her back on Utoria and finished off the last crow. He saw it coming after him, but he just stood. There, staring at it while it was coming fast.

"META KIGHT LOOK OUT!" They all called, but he was still standing there. Then when the crow got closer into his face...

"boo."

"SQUAWK!" The flew itself away from him. Meta knight smirked and landed on Utoria.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Roy cheered.

"Totally cool!" Fox added.

"Wow! It's like we were actually using our own powers to fight against evil!" Zelda said.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR ALL OF US!" Pit yelled. The little smashers cheered for themselves and so did Utoria. She began to fly off to North pole, leaving all the defeated crows behind.

**XxXXXxX**

"Impressive...but not impressive enough. Just wait and see little smashers, we will see each other soon." Minda said evilly. She watched the whole thing in her mirror. She did enjoy it, but she could see how srong and power those children were getting.

**At 4AM I will write another one. I think I did pretty good one this one.**

**Roy: Did you see how I was when I choked that crow? -**_punches the air_**-**

**Ike: That was awesome!**

**Samus: When will we be able to kick butt again?**

**Very soon guys.**

**Little smashers: AWWWW!**

**But you guys did incredible today! So you earn Candy canes!**

**Little smashers: YAAAYYYY! THANK YOU MIRANDAFAN21!**

**Hey! How'd you know it was her?**

**Kuro: Cause we know that she gives sweets everyday!"**

**Oh yeah. Oh and she also gave ya'll _! Huh? Wait, I can't say it etheir?**

**Veara: Not just that, their gone too!**

**What? But Mirandafan21 gave these to you.**

**Zelda: Well it looks like someone stole them again.**

**Kirby: Waaaahhhhhh!**

**Awww don't cry Kirby. I'm we'll get those presents back.**

**Marth: Yeah I wanna know who took our _! And once we found out who, we'll knock'em dead!**

**Okay Marth, let's not get carried away here.**

**Marth: ^^;(means sweatdrop if you don't know) Heh heh.**

**Alright guys i'm glad I got back up again so-**

**Pit: Wait!**

**What?**

**Pit: Can I finish it?**

**Aww how cute. Of couse you can.-**_picks him up in my arms_**-Go ahead Pit.**

**Pit: Thank you all for making my friend Kurodarkness14 feel better and making write our story again. And for giving her lots of reviews. Please give her more reviews as well. Oh me and Kuro made a new story. I want you all to read and review if you can. Pretty please? Thank you!**

**AWWW SUPER KAWAII PIT!**

**Pit: I did good?**

**You did awesome! Here's a muffin for being my favorite character and the adorable angel.**

**Pit: Thank you!-**_eats muffin_**-**

_Which SSBB boy thinks is hot? Pit, Link, Marth, Ike, or Roy? And why do you think so?_


	10. Chapter 10: Annie and Joceleyn

**Hey guys. I wanted to tell you that the question in chapter nine, was for the girls only! But I will make one for the boys after this chapter. Oh and we got two new OC's in this story. Mirandafan21 gave me an idea for this one. Everyone, please welcome, Annie and Joceleyn!**

**Little smashers: HIIIIII!**

**Annie: Hey!**

**Joceleyn: Hi...**

**She's shy but she's nice. Anyways let's get back to the story.**

The little smashers arrived at the North pole. They tried looking for Santa's house. They asked every elf, but they were too busy telling them for directions.

"Wow! Everyone's so busy today." Peach said.

"Forget about that! We gotta find Santa we can know why we didn't get any _." Roy said.

"But, where _is_ Santa?" Pit asked. "None of us knows where he lives."

"We know..." Said a girl with blonde hair and a purple dress on. The little smashers turned and saw the little girl. Mario and Luigi widen their eyes and walked towards her.

"Annie?" Mario said.

"Hey big brother. Long time, no see?" She said to him.

"ANNIE!" The two boys said happily. All three of them made a group hug and were happy to see each other again.

"We missed you so much Annie." Luigi cried.

"I missed you guys too." Annie replied.

"What is this, a family get together?" Ike jumped in.

"Sorry, I'm his little sister. We've splitted up three years ago and never saw each other again. And I knew that me and Joceleyn would see you guys again someday."

"Wait! Joceleyn is here with you?" Mario asked hopefully.

"Yeah she's at Santa's workshop. C'mon I'll show ya!" Annie led everyone to Santa's workshop. "Hey by the way, why are you guys here anyways?"

"Well you see, back at Smashville, our _ have been stolen, and we came to see Santa so he can tell us why he didn't came, and why they were stolen." Veara explained.

"The same thing has happened here too." Annie opened the door to the workshop and saw all elves complaining and struggling with the problems they were having. "Santa's office is right over their." Annie pointed her finger at the two red and green colored doors which was Santa's office. The little smashers ran to the doors, but was stop by two elves with huge candy canes sticks pointing straight at the little smashers.

"HAULT! WHO GOES THERE?" Said one of the elves.

"We are the children who needs to speak with Santa. It is a very important message." Mario said kindly. But the elf shoved his candy cane at him to push him back.

"It is forbidden, turn back I command you, bye!"

"Now hold up! Just what makes you think you have the right to not let us in?" Roy said, shoving everyone to come face the elf.

"Because only elves are allowed to go in his office!" Said the elf.

"Oh yeah, says who?"

"Says Santa himself! His rules, his orders! No leave before I make you!"

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Roy faced him again. When the elf snapped his fingers, many elves came out of nowhere with huge candy cane sticks. "Oh that army..."

"RUUUUUUUN!" Pit yelled. They all screamed and were running away from the wild elves. Sonic saw a different direction and turned. Everyone followed him and were safely hidden from the wild elves who were still running. They were breathing heavy, trying to catch their breaths.

"That...was...a close one..." Said Link who was breathing in and out.

"Yeah...it's too bad we didn't get in. If only there was a to..." Marth said. Then Zelda had an idea.

"Wait. Remember when he said, 'Only elves are allowed to go in Santa's office'?" she said.

"Yeah I remember." Samus replied.

"Well, what if we all dress like elves? I mean...look at me and Link. We look like elves because of our ears, but we not dressed like them."

"Yeah. And we do have the same height as them." Peach said measuring Marth's height with her arms.

"Exactly. So if we dressed like them, maybe they could let us in Santa's office."

"Well...we could at least give it a try." Fox said.

"Alright then, let's do it!" Annie replied. They all went into the dressing room and found some elf clothes. The boys went in the other room while the girls stayed in the other. About five minutes later, they all met up with each other.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Annie held out a bag that had fake elf ears in it. "Here put these on. They won't recognize us as kids." They all took two and put them on their ears.

"I look stupid..." Wolf mumbled.

"Eh, you'll get used to it. Besides, you and Fox got pointy ears, right?" Annie replied.

The little smashers walked down the hall from where they ran, and made it back to the two colored doors. The two elves weren't there this time, so they just went in. They went in and saw some elves working on toys. They all awe and adored how the room looked.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" Said a girl who almost looked like Annie.

"Joceleyn!" Annie called.

"Annie? What are you wearing?"

"No time to explain. We need you to take us to Santa."

"Okay sure, whatever you say sis. Right this way everyone." The little smashers followed Joceleyn to Santa. Once they got there, they saw him reading a book quietly, without any interruption. "Excuse me, Santa?"

"Yes? What is it dear?" He said.

"These elves came by to see you." Santa looked at the little smashers who were smiling with their innocent eyes.

"Thank you Joceleyn." Santa walked up to them with a smile on his face. "Hello children. What can I do for you?"

"Santa...we need to know why all of our _. Do you know what going on?" Veara told him. Santa's happy face became frown.

"...Yes...I know. It happened not too long ago. I was checking on the children's _, making sure that every single one was in the sack. Then one of my reindeers flew out shed, and I don't know how that happened. I turned my back from the sleigh and started going after the reindeer. When I got back, the sack was gone! Me and the elves looked for it everywhere, and it was nowhere in sight. Not only the sack is gone, I noticed that I couldn't say the word _. It was hopeless. Now I don't know what to do. All I know is that we have to wait until next year to make all these toys. But it's so difficult. The elves can't even work. The elves only work on the middle of the month of November, to the end of December. They work once a year, so they can rest. But now that the _ are gone, they have to start all over." They heard every word that Santa said.

"But why can't you wait until next year to work again?" Asked Marth.

"Because elves get lazy sometimes. It's very difficult to make them get on the job when you need them too."

"Awww those poor children in Smashville." Peach awe with a sad look.

"You think the children in Smashville are sad, look at this..." Santa showed them the big screen TV. It showed the globe and it had red dots on it. "The red dots are the location that I haven't been to deliver the _. Now every child in the world have no _ to play with. What am I going to do now?" Santa slouched on his chair with a sad face. The little smashers felt bad for Santa. Until, Pit lit up his face and had an idea.

"Maybe we can help." He said.

"Pit, what are you talking about?" Asked Kuro.

"I talking about how to find out who stole the _."

"And how are we going to do that?" Roy replied.

"By doing some investigating."

"Investigating? Sounds like fun. Can I join?" Joceleyn asked shyly.

"Sure we could use all the help we need."

"Oh thank you...thank you, thank you, thank you so much for all your help." Santa thanked them all. "But before we start, you all must get some rest first. Annie, take them to their room if you please."

"Sure thing Santa. Follow me guys." Annie escorted the little smashers to their rooms. A huge bedroom with just enough beds for everyone. Joceleyn was tired herself, so she saw an empty bed. But she didn't noticed a hand coming after the blanket. She looked up, and saw Red.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted this bed." She said nervously. A shade of pink covering her cheeks showed up.

"Nah it's okay. I'll find another one."

"Are you sure?"

"It's cool. There are a lot of beds here."

"Oh, well...okay. Thanks."

"No probs. I'm Red.

"Well you know my name so..." The two kids talked until the light were out. Every little smasher was sound asleep, dreaming that they will find those _presents_.

XXX

Midna looked into her mirror again, feeling angry this time. She close the image of the little smashers sleeping.

"Damn those little kids. They think they know everything, huh? We'll see about that won't we?" Midna made an evil laugh when she made a an evil potion that can turned something or someone evil. And she knew who to use it on.

**Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that. Anyways great job on this and you all deserve brownies!**

**Little smashers: BROWNIES! THANKS MIRANDAFAN21!**

**Kuro come here...**

**Kuro: Yeah?**

**Here are a fresh batch of brownies just for you.**

**Kuro: Sweet!**

**Sshhh. We don't want them to here us. This is me, you, and mirandafan21's secret. Got it?**

**Kuro: Got it.-**_eats the fresh batch of brownies_**-Mmmm this is yummy.**

**Alright that's all for now everyone. Until next time...**

_(boys only) Why do you all think that Samus is hot instead of Zelda and Peach? And do you think she's better with Ike, Marth, Snake, C. Falcon, or Link? You decide._


	11. Chapter 11: Midna returns

**Sorry for not writing earlier. I wanted to say HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF GUYS OUT THEIR! So happy new years to:**

**Mirandafan21**

**Pikabolto**

**The Writer That Writes**

**Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf**

**Phazonwarrior05**

**Ikerulesall**

**PshcyoSocial777**

**Grizelink**

**And Hyralc.**

**Kuro: -**_sighs_**-**

**What's wrong Kuro?**

**Kuro: I'm board.**

**Hmm...wanna watch a movie?**

**Kuro: Okay. HEY YOU GUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYS!**

**Little smashers; -**_runs to me_**-**

**Kuro: Kurodarkness14 is gonna put on a movie for us!**

**Little smashers: YAAAAAAYYYYY!**

**Okay, okay...wanna watch Bambi?**

**Little smashers: OKAY! -**_sits in front of the big screen TV_**-**

**Alright Bambi it is. Oh and here is some hot chocolate for everyone. And guess who made them for you?**

**Little smashers: THANKS MIRANDAFAN21!**

"GUYS! GUYS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Annie yelled to everyone. They al got up, rubbing their eyes, yawning and stretching. Wondering why she was yelling.

"Annie, what's going on?' Mario mumbled.

"You gotta see this..." Annie ran out the room and out to the yard. They glanced at one another and followed her to the yard. When they all got there, they gasped and widen there eyes. It didn't look like a yard, it looked more like a forest, filled with _sweets_! They all walked around, viewing the beautiful place. Peach walked up to the bushes and tasted the fruit.

"Sugar plums!" She said.

"And berries too!" Veara replied popping the berries into her mouth. Pit and Kuro went over to a tree. But not just a tree, a peppermint tree!

"Peppermint bark!" They both said after licking the bark and licking it again.

"Gumdrops!" Zelda added chewing the gummy candy.

"Hey guys look! Yellow snow!" Roy called.

"DON'T! Just...don't." Marth told him not to do so. They all adored and enjoyed eating the sweet sensation.

Minda went in the Reindeer's shed, stepping in slowly so she won't wake up any of them. She took out her evil potion and sprinkled it all over the room. She laughed evilly but quietly.

"Enjoy playing with the Reindeers kids..." She before going into the darkness that emerged behind her. The reindeers had a symbol mark on their foreheads when the potion sprinkled on top of their heads. Once they woke up, their eyes were red-orange (_Or orange-red, however you want it to be_).

The little smashers were enjoying themselves and the day. Playing and running around like they usually do. Pit just remembered that he and the rest of them had to investigate like he promised. Well, not like a promise but more of a request.

"Guys, we have to find out who stole the _, remember?" Pit said to them.

"Aw lighten up Pit. Were just having fun. Besides, what could happen?" Link teased.

"Uhh...that could happen..." Veara pointed at the sky, seeing fly reindeers coming towards them. They all ran as fast as they could, finding a place to hide. Once the Reindeers landed, they were all coming after the kids. They all screamed in fear, except for Falco. He grabbed a sugar plum and threw it at one of the reindeer's face. They all froze and stared viciously at him. The little smashers looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Well, you some? You wanna piece of this?" He teased at the reindeers. The kids smiled at grabbed more sugar plums at the reindeers. They kept throwing at them until they ran out.

"Uh-oh..." Roy mumbled.

"RUN!" Fox yelled as he the first one to run. They all ran from them again. Now they were defenseless. Peach fell and saw that one of the reindeers came close to her. She screamed for help, but they were being chased as well. She blocked her face with her arm and closed her eyes. Then Annie came of nowhere hit the reindeer on it's head, which made it knock out, and fell on the ground flat face. Peach looked and saw the reindeer. She looked everywhere else too. Every single one of them was on the ground, out cold. The little smashers gathered up on the one of the reindeer. Link turned it over and saw a symbol on it's forehead.

"Wait a minute, I've seen this before..." He said.

"You have?" Joceleyn said.

"Yeah. Though I can't remember the person's name."

"So why would this person, put a spell on Santa's reindeers?" Veara asked.

"I don't know...but I do know this symbol is from I person. This person was mean and cruel to us." The little smashers had to think carefully. Until Santa came.

"Children! I think I found the answer to our problems." He told them.

"What is it Santa?" Zelda asked kindly.

"I found this, in the reindeer's shed." Santa held out his hand. And in his hand was a strand of orange hair.

"A strand of hair Santa, really?" Wolf said unpleasantly.

"Not just a strand of hair, but someones hair." Pit replied

"Wait...I've seen that hair before. _We've _seen that hair before." Samus said.

"We have?" Lucario said.

"Who was the main evil person in our class that was evil?" They all thought for a moment and then...CLICK!

"MIDNA!"

"So she's the one whose been stealing all the presents from every child." Marth said. Until he realized, he just said presents. "Hey I just said _presents_."

"But How?" Ike asked.

"Probably it's because we found out who the person was." Falcon answered.

"I'm gonna kill that no good dirty down bit-"

"LUIGI!" Joceleyn interrupted her brother.

"Well it looks we have to face her again." Snake sighed.

"The question is...where is she? How are we gonna find her if we don't know where she lives?" Kuro asked with frustration.

"Leave this to me..." Veara replied and whistled form Utoria to come. When she came, Veara took the strand of hair to let Utoria see. "Utoria...can you sense this smell and lead to us?" Utoria sniffed the strand of hair and then sniffed the air. She found the scent and looked towards south. They all hopped on her and were ready to take fight.

"Now children be careful out there. The world is counting on us to save Christmas for the children." Santa said.

"Don't worry Santa. Once we find Midna, we'll bring back all the presents to you and deliver them straight to the children." Annie said with pride. After all, she is serious.

"Good luck everyone." The little smashers nodded.

"Let's go Utoria!" Veara yelled. Utoria ran down south and spread her wings wide open. They held on tight as she began to fly in the air, following the scent.

**I know this was supposed to be in December and December only. But I'm such a lazy person. Okay guys how's it going?**

**Little smashers: WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Ike: Bambi's mom got shot!**

**Oh I see. I was like that too when I was young. And you know what I did?**

**Ike: What?**

**I blame the hunter and cursed him out for killing Bambi's mom.**

**Ike: Hey maybe we should do that. Hey guys, let's curse out the hunter for killing Bambi's mom!**

**Little smashers: -**_curse out loud_**-**

**Well, I didn't mean literally. Anyways thank you all so much and don't forget to-**

**Little smashers: F***ING REVIEW!**

**What did I ay about cursing?**

**Little smashers: Sorry... ^^;**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD**


	12. Chapter 12: Wrong turn

**Today was the most retarded day of my life! My friend said can sex be a good exercise? I started laughing on the ground. Then my teacher said if it was, will call it _sexercise. _WTF? Alright enough with this stuff-**

**Roy: Kurodarkness14! Did you bring any candy for us? Did ya, did ya?**

**Ummm, oh I did. Here's some candy canes and bottles of butterbeer from Hyralc, M&M's from Mirandafan21, and cookies from Ikerulesall. Oh and some fudge.**

**Ike: Wait! What's butterbeer?**

**I don't know, but Hyralc told me it was a recipe so...**

**Samus: Forget about that! Let's stuff ourselves!**

**Little smashers: -**_eats a lot of sweets_**-**

**Oh I almost forgot...-**_goes into their and puts a Arceus under Red's pillow_**- when they get ready for bed, Red would be so surprised.**

The little smashers were flying down south. And since it was south, it was pretty warm. So they all took of their coats, boots, and sweaters. Feeling the nice warm breeze, felt like it was summer all over again. Joceleyn and Mario were having a conversation about why her and sister were separated from their brothers.

"So Joceleyn, how did you and Annie get to the North pole?"

"Well, after the separation, we walked on our own. Then an old lady kept us in her house for awhile, but we ran away because she called foster and we didn't want to go. So we kept walking and walking until it began to snow. We were so cold. We were beginning to give up and turn ourselves in until...Santa saw us out in the cold. He took us in and we promised him to help out if we want to stay." She told him. Mario really felt bad for his sisters.

"Joceleyn...mom and dad have been really worried about you. We all been."

"I know...but Annie didn't want to be part of the family anymore, so we took off and looked out for ourselves instead. But I really do miss mom and dad."

Veara relaxed on Utoria's back, closing her eyes, feeling the warm breeze. Until Pit walked over to her.

"Hey Veara." He said. She opened her eyes and saw the angel. She smiled and sat up with him.

"Hey Pit, what's up?"

"Nothing. Well, I wanted to ask you something. What was your homeland like?"

"Well, it's beautiful place were everyone can live free. Lots of butterflies, big and small, wonderful flowers and trees, there's even a waterfall. It has so many sea creatures there, but mostly dolphins. We do have towns but it's way different than Smashville. And at night, everything's just bright and gleams. It's almost like your swimming under the sea, but it's land." Pit loved the way how she described her homeland. It must be the most beautiful place in the world. "So what's your homeland like?" They all started chatting and enjoying their socializing. Annie was talking to Snake about how much she loves to fight. Ike and Samus were talking about their personalities, Link and Zelda talked about the same, and Marth and Peach were just laughing and giggling. Red didn't have anyone to talk to, until he saw Joceleyn walking to him. A big smile on her, made Red blush.

"Hey Red. What'cha doing?" She said.

"I was just uh...ummm..." He stopped at every word.

"Your sitting here alone, aren't ya?"

"Yeah..."

"That's okay, I'll sit right with you." She sat down next to him and folded her legs.

"Gee...thanks." Joceleyn smiled.

Minda made a smirk while looking at the mirror, watching the little smashers fly to her hide out. But she can change that around.

"They think it's that easy coming over here and find me, huh? Well, let's see how they feel if I change that direction." Minda stretched out here hand until orange lighting came of it and went straight into the mirror.

Utoria stopped for a second, and then continued sniffing and flying at the same direction. But not Midna's direction. It took her an hour later to land on a huge island. The little smashers looked confused. There was no way an evil villain can live on an island. They live somewhere that's old and dirty looking. Like Malificant's (_from sleeping beauty and I think that's how you spell her name_) castle, old and creepy, dirty looking. But this,this was nothing like that.

"Veara, are you sure that Utoria knew where she was going?" Zelda asked, looking around the island.

"Well yeah, but I'm sure she made a mistake...somehow..."Veara said. Not even being sure if Utoria was going the right way.

"Nice going big butterfly!" Roy said blaming Utoria. Veara heard what he said and turned to him.

"Hey! It's not her fault that she didn't know the way! At least she did her best!"

"Best at what? Not knowing where she was going?" Wolf replied. "And your right. It isn't her fault, it's yours. If we should've left Smashville none of this would have ever have happened in the first place. You caused all of this mess, and you got us into this."

"..." Veara felt tears coming up. So she ran from everybody sight, and went into the forest. She ran as fast as she could so none of them would've caught up with her. She saw a river bank, and sat down. She began to cry and blaming herself for doing this. Then Pit flew above to find her and saw he crying. He didn't want to interrupt so he hid behind the bushes and waited until she stopped crying.

**Well that was mean, and hurtful. Alright little smashers it's time for bed.**

**Little smashers: AWWWWWW!**

**Link: Aw c'mon Kurodarkness14, five more minutes? Please?**

**Little smashers: PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEE!**

**Uh-huh. If I do that, You guys would over do it. BED!**

**Little smashers: -**_gets ready for bed_**-**

**Red: What the...-**_looks under his pillow and finds a Arceus_**-**

**Shh, it's a secret between you, me, and Mirandafan21.**

**Red: Ohh okay. -**_winks at me_**- Thanks Mirandafan21. Your the best!**

**Shh!**

**Red: Sorry...**

**Now go to sleep**

**Red: Kay -**_begins to sleep_**-**

**Please review for them.**

_Do you think Roy could've been in brawl? And do you think they'll bring him back in the new Super Smash Bros. 4? If yes, why? If no, no reason._


	13. Chapter 13: Little Indians

**Little smashers: WAKE UP! WAKE UP!**

**Kuro: Wake up Kurodarkness14!**

**Wha...what is it?**

**Veara: Look how many reviews you got!**

**Pit: Yeah it's better than Brawl Kindergarden!**

**Let me see...? -**_looks at 50 reviews_**- Oh my god! I never knew I could have so many reviews in one story! This is a blessing! Thank you all so much. Oh yeah, Veara, Pit, and Kuro?**

**Veara, Pit, and Kuro: Yes?**

**Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf gave these to you guys. -**_gives them chocolate cake_**-**

**Veara, Pit, and Kuro: THANK YOU SHADOW RACCOON AND SHADOW WOLF!**

**Little smashers: HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?**

**Oh, here's some chocolate cookies for you guys. There from LegendarypkmnNyunyu. There for everybody...except Wolf and Roy.**

**Roy: WHAT?**

**Wolf: But that's not fair!**

**Well if you apologize to Veara and Utoria, maybe you can get cookies.**

**Wolf and Roy: Hmph!**

**Mirandafan21 brought you all presents! But you can't open them now until the end of the story. Kay?**

**Little smashers: KAY!**

Pit saw Veara for awhile, until she stopped. He slowly when over to her and called her name silently.

"Veara...?"

"Oh, hey Pit. What are doing here?" She asked in a very unhappy tone. He sat down next her and began talking to her.

"You don't need to worry about those two. Their just mad, that's all."

"Their just mad because of me, Pit. I was the one who brought everyone down here."

"And that's a good thing. If you went alone...you would've been in trouble. If you fought those ugly crows alone, they would have killed you. If you fought those reindeers alone, they would have killed you too. And I think we had the right to come with you because, we need to work together. And it's like my mommy said to me and Kuro. _Show love to one another_. I didn't know what she was talking about until now. She meant work together with the ones you love."

"You mean, everybody wasn't mad at me? Even if I was trying my best to help everybody get their presents back?"

"Nope."

"Wow...thanks Pit. No ones ever said that to me before. And I really li-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yelled and familiar voice. Then Link ran and found the two sitting.

"You guys! We gotta get the others!" He panicked.

"What's wrong Link?" Pit asked.

"Uh...we were all looking for you guys until these little wild Indians came out of nowhere and kidnapped us! Well I quickly got away. So I don't know where they took them all. But I found one of their arrows." Link held his hand and showed them the arrow.

"Did they captured Utoria too?" Veara said.

"No..." Veara took the arrow and whistled. Utoria flew down and saw and sniffed the arrow's scent. All three of them hopped on as She began to fly. They looked above find the missing little smashers. Then suddenly...there was smoke ahead. Utoria swooped down to see what it was. They noticed that it was the little Indians, right by the fire, dancing for victory. On the other side, there was the little smashers, all tied up in a huge oak tree. They quietly walked over to them, making sure they weren't seen. Veara ran up to Kuro.

"Kuro, what happened?" She asked quietly

"Well...we were all on our to find you and Pit until an arrow came out of nowhere shooting towards us. Then these little Indians chased us and I gotta admit, they're pretty fast. Even sonic couldn't out run them all. So they captured us and dragged us here."

"So why are all tied up?"

"They're gonna eat us!'

"EAT YOU?" Veara said out loud, until the little Indians caught them red handed.

"AAAAYYYYYYEEAAHH!" They all screamed and ran to her. Veara spread her arms out to stop them.

"WAIT!" They frozed at where they were. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"We are little Indians. You come here in our land. Land forbidden." Said and Indian girl. "My name, Savannah. Your name!" She pointed out her sphere.

"My name is Veara. Why did you capture our friends?"

"Me no understand your word. Speak like me."

"Veara, speak her language, she'll understand better." Kuro said.

"But I don't know how to."

"I'll try..." Pit walked up and tried out her language. "Why you captured our friends?"

"We told you. Land forbidden. You enter, we capture!"

"Guys, I think they want us to leave their land."

"We can't. Were all tied up!" Annie said who was next to Kuro.

"Where your parents?" Pit asked Savannah again.

"Our parents on other land. We take care ourselves."

"Tell them are they gonna eat us?" Falcon said on the other side of the tree.

"You'll eat my friends?" He asked again.

"We no eat people. We eat animals."

"Then let friends go." Savannah thought about it and decided.

"Fine...we let you go. But stay here for one day."

"Why?"

"We our friends now." Pit was surprised that Savannah were their friends. The little Indians freed the little smashers. That night, they all were ready for bed, sleeping in a tree house. They weren't used to sleeping outdoors, but they had to get used to it.

"Eww, a dead bug!" Peach yelled.

"Calm down Peach, it's just a bug. It's not gonna kill you." Samus said. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for Veara. She wondered if every child in the world will get their presents back.

"I hope we get the presents back for the children, Utoria. Who knows how they feel." Veara said to Utoria. She sat by her left wing, looking at the moon and stars. Utoria made a calm noise and nuzzled her. Veara giggled, which made Pit woke up.

"Veara, your still up?" He asked rubbing one of his eyes.

"Yeah, I was just...thinking..."

"About what?"

"...Midna. I never knew her, but you guys did."

"Well, I can tell you about her."

"Tell me." Pit sat by her and started telling the story about Midna.

"She was the substitute in our class, but she was evil and cruel to us. She made us write, but wanted it to be neat. And, we all can't write neat cause were little kids and still learning. Then..." They talked all night until they were tired.

"Wow...what a great story. At least you guys got rid of her...somehow." She yawned and was beginning to fall asleep.

"Yeah...but now that she got her revenge, were not gonna stop until she gives up and leaves us alone." Pit yawned and fell also. "Night Veara."

"Night Pit."

_Meanwhile, back at Smashville..._

"So, I was wondering if you could find them for us. We really need your help." Ms. Lowell said on the phone.

"Well...I think I might help you get them back. Were did they all go?"

"They all went to the North pole...something about getting their missing presents back."

"Don't worry Mrs. Lowell, I'll find your boys, and the rest of the kids."

"Thank you..._Titania_." Then she hung up.

**Roy: Yay! My Auntie's gonna be in it!**

**Little smashers: YAY TITANIA!**

**Can't wait for her to come, huh? And now...you can open your presents!**

**Little smashers: -**_opens their presents and are surprised about what they got_**- WOW!**

**Now what do you say?**

**Little smashers: THANK YOU MIRANDAFAN21!**

**Oh Link. Ikerulesall gave a steel sword -**_gives him his steel sword_**-**

**Link: Awesome! Thanks Ikerulesall. YOU RULE!**

**Roy and Wolf: Now can we have cookies?**

**Did you say your sorry to Veara like I told you to?**

**Roy: Maybe...**

**Wolf: Sorta...**

**Guys?**

**Roy and Wolf: Ugh...fine. Were sorry Veara.**

**Veara: -**_Hugs them both_**- It's okay.**

**Awww how cute. Well that's all for now guys. Send in your reviews please. Thank you and see ya soon**

_Kurodarkness14~_


	14. Chapter 14: We meet again

**Sorry about the delays everyone. I went on a retreat for the weekend and was learning the experience about God. Thank you Lord Jesus.**

**Roy: -**_runs around the room_**-**

**Roy! Stop running!**

**Roy: -**_bumps into his older self_**- AAAAHHH! MEGA REDHEAD!**

**No...that's just you when your older...sorta.**

**Roy: Ooh. So who are they? -**_points at they older smashers_**-**

**That's the rest of them when their older.**

**Little smashers: Wow!**

**So for now, your names will still rename the same, but I have to say Chibi. Your older selves will be with us for awhile. Okay?**

**Little smashers: KAY!**

**Zelda: Awww! I look so cute when I'm little.**

**Chibi Zelda: I look so pretty when I'm older**

**Veara: Look how cute they are. So adorable! X3**

**Chibi Veara: Hey guys, Look how cool they look.**

**Chibi Ike: That's us, Veara. But that is one big sword in my hand. Can I hold it?**

**Ike: Okay...but it's heavy -**_gives him his sword_**-**

**Chibi: Whoa! This is...way too...heavy...**

**Haha how cute! Alright let's get back to their story**

the little smashers were ready to take flight again. But before all that could happen, Pit had to ask Savannah where Midna lives.

"Do you know a woman with orange hair and blue skin?" He asked. Savannah scratched her head and closed one eye to think about what Pit was talking about. Then a light bulb came above her head.

"Yes, I know." She answered.

"You know where she live?"

"She live that way. Green sky and cold place. Black castle with many ugly people."

"Thank you Savannah." Savannah shook his hand and smiled. Pit hopped on Utoria with they rest of them and told them where Midna lives.

"She says Midna lives in that direction. And she says that the sky is green and the place dark and cold. And her castle is black and old."

"Any guards?" Zelda asked.

"She said there are ugly people, so...they must be guards."

"Okay then, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Roy said. They all held on tight as Utoria began to fly. Flying so high in the air, the little smashers were touching the clouds, feeling the nice breeze in their faces, and enjoying the flight of their lives. Then something unexpectedly hit Utoria on her left wing. She yelped and was beginning to fall straight down.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Falco yelled. Veara looked behind and saw small rocket bombs heading towards them. She looked back at Utoria and tried to wake her up.

"UTORIA! UTORIA CAN YOU HEAR ME? UTORIA!" She yelled and hoped she was okay. The atmosphere was getting stronger. The little smashers were calling for Utoria to wake up and fight back. One of the bombs hit Utoria again and her turn upside down. The little smashers were falling from the sky, screaming and crying for help. Then Peach was captured by a crow that came out of nowhere. All the little smashers were being captured by crows. Veara tried to fight back and reach for Utoria, but the crow clutched his claws and made her cry in pain. She watched Utoria fall down while she was unconscious.

"Utoria..." Veara whispered.

XXX

The little smashers were finally at Midna's castle. They were handcuffed and chained by their feet. They were face to face with Midna as she sat at her throne, smirking and laughing evilly.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the little smashers." Midna said. "I don't like people crashing my party but, welcome."

"Why are you doing this to us, witch?" Link yelled, trying to run up and get in her face.

"Because I told you, you haven't heard the last of me. And I knew I had to get my revenge."

"Because we snitch on you?" Said Samus. "Or because we got rid of you? Or because you tortured us? Or because-"

"ENOUGH CHILDISH GIRL!" Midna snapped at her. "I knew I had to get my revenge because you kids were so irritating."

"But we didn't even do anything to you?" Marth said.

"SILENCE! That's what they always say, 'we didn't do anything'. But next thing you know, I turn my back on them and they start acting like demons. Not listening or doing what your supposed to be doing."

"Whose them?" Asked Pit

"My children...they always misbehaved. And if they never listen to me, I abused them, take the their thing away and hide them so they wouldn't find them, or...I just made them suffer."

"What happened to them?" Peach asked lightly. Midna stared angrily at her and made her flinch.

"You wanna know? They Died! I killed them...I killed them for not obeying me."

"What kind of mother are You?" Ike asked in disgust.

"Oh believe me, you don't want to know." She began to chuckle evilly and told her guards to send them in the dungeon.

XXX

Utoria woke up in pain, feeling the sting that was on her left wing. She tried to stand on her four legs, but she was weak. She was beginning to see blur until she saw a redhead woman run up to her.

"What a mysterious creature." She placed her hand on Utoria's wing gently, so she wouldn't scare her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm gonna help you." Utoria smiled weakly at the redhead woman. She wondered where were the little smashers. But she couldn't wonder right now, but she hoped that they were alright..._somewhere_.

**Sorry that was a little weak but I tried. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Roy: Dude, why do have to do what Zelda tells you?**

**Link: How can I say no to her? She can have whatever she wants if she tells me.**

**Marth: She'll ask you anything?**

**Link: Anything.**

**Ike: Like what?**

**Link: If she asks me to leave because she has a girls meeting, then I'll do it.**

**Roy: Dude, it's like she done took your balls and turned them into earrings!**

**Roy!**

**Roy: What?**

**-**_covers Chibi Roy's ears instead of the little smashers_**-**

**Roy: Oops...**

**Little smashers: -**_twitches their eyes_**- EEEEWWWWWWWW!**

**Zelda: Nice going Roy!**

**Veara: Thanks a lot redhead loud mouth!**

**Roy: It's not like they don't know what it is...**

**Chibi Pit: It's something that boys have under their erection.**

**Roy, Marth, Link, Pit, and Ike: 0_o**

**Wow...and I'm hearing all of this nonsense. Please review everyone.**

**Roy: And don't forget to tell me how hot and sexy I am!**

**Sit down, and shut the hell up Roy!**


	15. Chapter 15: Show love to one another

**I apologize about this guys. I was sick...and I'm still am sick so...I will be resting while I'll let...Roy do the the talking.**

**Smashers: WHAT?**

**-**_sleeping right now_**-**

**Roy: Alright! You heard her, I'm in charge!**

**Samus: What makes you think your in charge? All you do is cause trouble and blame it on everyone. Like the time when you burned Pit's Kingdom Hearts II disk and Ike's Final Fantasy XII disk. And then you blames it on Diddy Kong? A monkey, really?**

**Roy: Hey! I was sick of hearing the intro and the ending! Even Sephiroth's theme was getting on my damn nerves!**

**Veara: You get on everybody's damn nerves!**

**Roy: Ain't nobody asked you, butterfly freak!**

**Veara: Dumbass redhead!**

**Roy: Fantasy bitch!**

**Veara: Fire flaming dick!**

**Roy: Come say that to my face!**

**Veara: I just did! What are you gonna do about?**

**Roy: …**

**Link: You...got...BURNED BY A GIRL, ROY!**

**Zelda: Shut up, Link.**

Utoria woke up and realized where she was. She wasn't at the spot where she crashed at, and she noticed that her left wing was banged up and fixed. She also noticed that she wasn't here before. She was in a cave. But how? She remember the redhead woman who found after her crash. And she wondered, did she save her life? Utoria looked around for redhead woman and saw her walking towards her with supplies that would Utoria heal from her wounds. The redhead woman walked slowly to Utoria patted her head gently.

"Shh...be still butterfly. I won't hurt you. I'm hear to help you heal." She said calmly. Utoria looked into the woman's eyes deeply. It reminded her of Veara. Her big purple shiny eyes stayed upon the woman until the moment interrupted. "I'm Titania. Huh, kinda weird telling my name to a butterfly. I wish you could speak, that way I can find your name." Utoria made the soft noise again and made Titania smile a little. "How did you get you left wing damaged?" Utoria minded just snapped when she thought about the kids. Thank goodness she remembered the way, because she had a special gift of memories when she was born. She ran out the cave and looked up at the sky, worrying about the the little smashers.

XXX

The little smashers were all in one cell. A cold, dark, wet cell. They were all quiet, not talking to each other. All sad faces all over, until Snake spoke.

"Well...caught again."

"And this time...were trapped for good." Falcon added.

"Well, there's gotta be a way out of this." Peach replied.

"Yeah? How?"

"Um...we just have to think of way out. Right?" None of them didn't speak after that for a second.

"Thinking won't solve everything Peach." Wolf.

"You'll never know unless you try." Fox said.

"How do you that Mr. McCloud?"

"By working together, have you thought about that?"

"Every time I hear that no one comes together and helps each other out! Since when did you start caring?"

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business!" They kept arguing until Joceleyn got up stopped them both.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" She yelled and they both paused. She sighed and began talking. "Can't you all see what we've got ourselves into? All of us our fighting for no reason. We did not come here just to argue and blame each other for little things. We came here to find the presents and bring them back to the children from all over the world. And all we've been doing...is fighting. Not helping each other out. What ever happened to sticking together? Team work? Even _showing love to one another_?" Pit and Kuro looked up when she that sentence. They knew what that meant, even Veara. Joceleyn was right. And they were all seeing it now. Wolf sighed and walked up to her.

"My mom told me that before. I didn't know what that meant at that time until now."

"Yeah, me too. Before my mom died, she would always tell me that everyday and when it was bedtime. I promised myself that I would never forget those words when she passed away. And those were the last words she ever said to me." Ike said in a sad tone. The little smashers felt bad for each other when they shared their confession.

"My mom told me and Kuro when was fighting." Pit said.

"Yeah, I remember when we put the star up the tree, it made me noticed that we both had to help each other out." Kuro replied putting his arm around his cousin.

"Nobody in my family told me that. But Pit." Veara said. "He was the very first person to tell me that. And not only that, he's an angel to tell me that." Pit smiled at her and nodded.

"Now you see what brought us together? Us...friends." The little smashers smiled at one another and began apologizing. But it was too bad that they were trapped.

"But how are we gonna get out of here anyway?" Olimar said. Then Link and Zelda heard a sound coming from outside.

"Hey, I know that sound." Zelda said.

"Yeah me too. It's sounds like something flying over to us."

"That's Utoria! She's alive!" Veara said cheerfully.

"Wait...She's about to break down the walls!" Link said unexpectedly.

"TAKE COVER!" Falco yelled as they all ran from the wall and ducked their heads. The wall broke down into piece and all that was left was dust. They couldn't see who it was until the dust was cleared away.

"Utoria!" Veara ran to her and hugged her tightly. Utoria nuzzled her face and was so happy to see her and everybody else. But she wasn't alone, for there stood the redhead head woman, holding an axe,which was her weapon, with pride and bravery. The little smashers gasped with their eyes wide eyed. Link, Pit and Mario started off.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God..."

"I-I can't believe it." Said Samus. "It's...it's...it's..."

"AUNTIE!" Roy screamed for joy. They all ran to her and were very surprised to see her again.

**Roy: And were gonna stop right there and continue this...**

**Zelda: When Kurodarkness14 wants to.**

**Roy: Really? How long is that gonna take?**

**Ike: A day, or a week, or even a month.**

**Roy: Ouch. But anyways my Aunt's gonna be in the next chapter y'all!**

**Chibi Roy: Hey! That's not your auntie, that's our auntie.**

**Pit: that is true, though.**

**Roy: Oh whatever man I'm in charge now.**

**Chibi Samus: Which doesn't mean you can control whose related.**

**Everyone: Oooooo**

**Link: You gonna take that short Roy?**

**Roy: No! She just a little kid.**

**Samus: Which is me.**

**Roy: And...?**

**Samus: And there's nothing you can do about it.**

**Roy: Why do y'all keep saying that?**

**Veara, Annie, and Joceleyn: Cause we're girls, and there's nothing you can do about it!**

**Roy: Who asked y'all?**

**Veara: Why do you care?**

**Roy: Why are you talking to me?**

**Annie: Cause she can.**

**Roy: I'm not talking to you!**

**Joceleyn: But SHE was talking to YOU!**

**Roy: And I'm not talking to you either!**

**Veara: And I know you better get out of our face!**

**Sonic: Oooooo drama...**

**Zelda: Guys c'mon there's little kids in here and they don't need here all this crap!**

**Roy: Shut the hell up, Zelda and mind your own damn business!**

**Link: Hey man that's the wrong one! -**_walks to Roy and gets up in his face_**-**

**Everyone: GO LINK! -**_claps claps claps_**- GO LINK!**

**Roy: Really guys?**

**What the hell is going on here?**

**Marth: Drama was going on.**

**While the little smashers are here?**

**Chibi Pit: don't worry, we we're enjoying it already!**

**Little smashers: YYYYYEEEEEAAAHHH!**

**Wow Roy! You did a great job! And your reward is to watch over the little smashers!**

**Roy:WWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?**

**Ike: Hey now, that's a good thing.**

**Roy: easy for you to say! I'm committing suicide!**

**-**_kisses Roy so he won't die_**-**

**Roy: On second thought...let me ask God for a second chance...**

**That got him okay everyone that's it for this chappie and we'll see you later. Until then-**

**Chibi Link: WAIT!**

**What?**

**Chibi Link: any sweets?**

**Oh yeah here's some Hersheys for you guys!**

**Smashers: HEY WHAT ABOUT US?**

**What about y'all? Y'all got ya own money, buy something. Except for...Pit, Kuro, Roy, Ike, and Marth!**

**Pit, Kuro, Roy, Ike and Marth: THANKS!**

**Alright peeps! Please review and we will see you all later! UNTIL THEN...**

_Kurodarkness14~_


	16. Chapter 16: What's in the Glass wall

**Roy: Hey guys! Sorry about this, but Kurodarkness14 isn't here right now. She's sick, but she's getting better. Anyways I gotta watch the little smashers for her for God knows how long...**

**Chibi Marth: Hey Roy! Kurodarkness14 wanted to give this to you.**

**Roy: what is it?**

**Chibi Marth: The questions you have to show to the readers at the end of the story. Kurodarkness14 didn't right them down cause she didn't have time think of one...or she have forgot a lot about them.**

**Roy: Okay I'll show it to them.**

**Chibi Zelda: Are you sure?**

**Roy: Yeah...why?**

**Chibi Zelda: Cause she wrote it, and I don't think you'll like it.**

**Roy: It's only one question. Besides, what kind of question like this, could be so horrifying?**

**Chibi Marth: Why don't you read it and see what it says.**

**Roy: Fine.-**_reads the questions and then screams in horror_**-WHAT KIND OF PERSON IS SHE? WHY WOULD SHE WRITE A QUESTION ABOUT THIS?**

**Chibi Pit: Cause all fangirls love this kind of stuff.**

**Roy: The nightmare...it's coming back to haunt me. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Little smashers: O_0**

The little smashers were happy to see Titania again. And she was happy to see them too, including her nephew, Roy. They all wondered how did she find out that they we're on their way to find the lost presents. It took her awhile to tell them all about it and make them understand a little.

"And this butterfly knew the way and smelled the scent of you guys and flew all the way here." She said finishing explaining to them.

"We're really glad your here auntie. We thought we was gonna stay here forever and think about how to get out ourselves." Roy said.

"Well, now that I'm here, we can think about getting out of here for good."

"Wait! We can't leave. The presents are still here and we need to get them from Midna." Samus said.

"And just how are we gonna find the entrance to find the presents?" Annie asked.

"Allow me..." Lucario said. His eyes began to glow and then he closed them. He saw the entrance of the castle and then opened his eyes. "Right up there."

"That's easy, Utoria can fly us all up there." Ike said.

"Utoria? Is this your friend?" Titania asked.

"No. it's Veara's. She's a friend of ours and was new to Smashville." Ike held her hand and walked her up to Titania. She bent a knee down and looked at her gently.

"Hello Veara. It's really nice to meet you. I also saved your friend too."

"Thank you. And it's nice to meet you too. Pit told me a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Titania. Come meet our sisters." Luigi said. Titania smiled and turned to them. She saw him and Mario walking up to her with their sisters. "This is Annie."

"And this is Joceleyn." Mario said.

"Nice to meet both of you girls. I didn't know you we're their brothers. Is there anyone else I like?" Pit walked up to Titania with Kuro. "Oh, is this your brother, Pit?"

"Hehe...this is my cousin, Kuro." He said nervously.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you Kuro. It's just that you too look like twins."

"Yeah, people almost mistaken me as Pit. We do look identical, but we're not brothers."

"Oh, well. But you two look alike."

"Uh...is this a family reunion, or are we gonna get our presents back?" Wolf interrupted them in an aggravated tone. They all hopped on Utoria and she flew above the air. Lucario pointed at the entrance and flew straight down. They all ran to the entrance until they saw ugly guards walking by. They ran to find a hiding spot and wait until they passed.

"Okay, maybe this isn't a good idea." Joceleyn said, catching her breath.

"It will be if we don't think of a plan." Said her sister, Annie.

"So what do we do?" Asked tired Dedede.

"Well...we can always separate into teams."

"Hey that sounds fun. Let's do it!" Said Red.

"Okay um..." Annie had to think on which team they should be on:

_Team 1: Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Yoshi, Pit, Kuro, and Veara_

_Team 2: Ike, Marth, Roy, Meta Knight, Red, Joceleyn, and Lucario_

_Team 3: Peach, Zelda, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Snake, and Annie_

_Team 4: Falcon, Samus, Pikachu, Diddy, DK, and Olimar_

_Team 5: Sonic, Dedede, Luigi, Jigglypuff, and Wario_

_Team 6: Titania_

_A/N: The reason why Lucas, Ness, The Ice Climbers, and Toon Link is not in it is because their young and since the rest of the smashers are young, they'll be babies. And Bowser, Ganon and Dark Link are still in Smashville doing God knows what...and this is the SSE Teams...sorta like it._

Everyone was on their teams and had to follow instructions.

"Okay, now team 1, you go and take care of the guards while team 2 finds where the presents are hidden. Team 3, you give the signal for team 1, 4 and 5 to come in when team 2 tells you that they've found the lost presents. And then I'll find Midna." Titania planned.

"But what's the signal, Titania?" Annie asked.

"Hmm...Wolf will howl, and that's when the rest comes in. Got it everyone?"

"GOT IT!" They all said. So the little smashers did their role. Team 1 had to distract the guards and made sure Team 2 had to get on the other side of the entrance.

"Hey, you guys?" Link yelled to the guards. They looked down and saw Link waving at them.

"Get lost, kid." Said one of the guards pointing his sharp spear at Link's face.

"Alright. But, before I go I gotta question to ask..." Link whistled and Pit and Kuro came flying down to him. "Do you think cousins can be alike?"

"Uhh..." One of the guards scratched his head while they just looked dumbfounded. Pit and Kuro smiled sweetly at them while Link just snickered. "Um...I think so..."

"I don't know if cousins should look alike."

"But these two are cousins...and they look alike so..."

"Is this some sort of trick your pulling on us?"

"Nope, not a trick..." The two angels said.

"These two are really cousins. You can tell by their appearances." Link said giving them a hint.

"Yeah, this one is black, and that one is white."

"So their not identical! But they do look alike, though."

"Dude, no they don't."

"Dude, look at their faces. Their the same."

"It doesn't matter about their faces, it's about their appearances."

"Which is their faces." While the guards kept going on and on, team 2 were in the castle looking for the presents. They kept themselves quiet, but Roy kept talking about how and why do they get the presents.

"So...how do we find the presents in this huge castle?"

"We check every door that's around us." Red answered.

"But what if there are guards in one of these doors?"

"Kick'em straight in the balls." Meta Knight said.

"What if they don't have any balls?"

"SHUT UP, ROY!" Marth yelled.

"I'm just saying, geez." They kept walking down the halls, opening doors that led to other dimension until Ike found a door that might lead them to their presents. They went in and try to see if they found any missing presents, but there was nothing in sight.

"Great...and this was the last door." Roy complained.

"Well the presents gotta be here somewhere..." Marth said. As walked around the room, he bumped into a glass wall and didn't realize that there were three little children inside it, until now... "Uh, guys...?"

Team 3 were waiting for team 2 to call on the signal when they find the presents. Lucario called for them and told Wolf to howl. He howled as loud as he can so they can hear the signal. Link had an idea on how to leave before the guards could release them.

"Hey I gotta joke! What's red and blue, and is coming towards you?" The guards didn't know what kind of joke that was. Then suddenly, two children pounced on the guards knocked the them out with big rocks. "It's Mario and Veara!"

"Alright guys let's go!" Mario yelled to the rest of the team. Team 4, 5 and 6 ran quickly inside, finding team 2's location on where they were at. They kept them in contact so they can tell them which door they was at. They were having difficulties finding them until the search was over.

"Did you find the presents?" Jigglypuff asked.

"No...but we found something unusual." Ike said. He pointed up were there were three little strange figures in the glass wall.

"What are they?" Dedede said as he looked into the glass.

"They look like little children." Lucario said.

"I think they are children..." Annie said squinting her eyes.

"How can you tell?" Said Peach with disagreement

"Look...six arms and six legs...three heads...there are three children."

"Oh, I see it now! But...whose children are they?" Zelda asked.

"Don't get me wrong...but I think their Midna's children!" Fox corrected.

"...Or are they?" Pit wondered.

**Roy: No! No! No! No! NO I AM NOT PUTTING THIS QUESTION UP HERE!"**

**Chibi Zelda: If you don't...Kurodarness14 won't like it. And the readers need to see this. She hasn't given them any questions since...since...**

**Chibi Peach: Chapter 6...I think.**

**Chibi Ike: No it was chapter 7!**

**Chibi Fox: Dude! Re read the story, because chapter 9 was the last question.**

**Roy: I CARE WHEN WAS THE LAST QUESTION! I'M NOT PUTTING IT UP HERE, AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!**

**Chibi Veara: Except...**

**Chibi Marth: Her...**

**Roy: Whose her?**

**Me! Now put it up there, or else!**

**Roy: Or else what?**

**You'll get to watch little Ikus in her story!**

**Roy: No! That kid hates me...A LOT!**

**THEN DO IT!**

**Roy: MAKE ME!**

**-**_makes Roy in charge of Ikus_**- There! Now I did! What are you gonna do about it?**

**Roy:...**

**Yeah, that's what I thought! Sorry folks, I hope you enjoyed chappie 16, and I will make sure I'll get chappie 17 ready for you guys. LATERZ!**

_If you are a yaoi fangirl, whose your favorite yaoi parings?_


	17. Chapter 17: Kill Midna?

**Hey guys! I'm all better now...well a little. I just have a runny nose and an annoying cough, but I'm better...MUCH BETTER! XD**

**Everyone: -**_cheers_**-**

**Oh and guess what? Whoever has a DA can go check on mines. That's Kidicarusangel. It will show that I uploaded my drawings...including my OC, Veara!**

**Veara and chibi Veara: I'm on DA?**

**Yes you are!**

**Veara and chibi Veara: W00T!**

**And thank you The Happy Riolu for answering my question.**

**Roy: WWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?**

**Because she can, and she's a MarthxRoy fan...which is my favorite!**

**Roy: Oh God...**

**And I'm also a RoyxPit fan too!**

**Pit: Uhh...**

**Anyways let's get back to the story.**

"So your saying, this could be Midna's children..." Wolf said.

"I think so." Fox replied.

"But...she said she killed them." Peach told them. Midna did say that to them, or did she lie to them?

"Maybe she lied." Ike said.

"Maybe...if we don't find out." Veara said.

"Is there a way to open it, though?" Link asked. Kuro looked to see if there was any handle or knob on the glass, but there was nothing.

"Well...were just gonna have to break it I guess." said Luigi.

"I got this..." Falcon walked out the door, and ran back in beginning to punch the glass wall. "FALCON...PUNCH!" But when he did that, the glass didn't break. Not even a crack appeared. Falcon's knuckled throbbed in pain and clutched it in his hand. Titania put a pack of ice on it, and wrapped it around with bandages to keep it cool.

"Okay...any ideas besides being dumb and defenseless?" Annie stated while glaring at Falcon. They all thought for a while, until then, Roy walked up to the glass wall and knocked on it lightly.

"Really Roy, really?" Marth said.

"Well I thought it would be an idea for it open in a secret way." Roy wined. But he didn't noticed that the three little children inside the glass wall, opened their eyes slowly. But everyone else did notice, so they all screamed excepted for Titania. "What y'all screaming for-AAAAAHHHHH!" Roy ran and jumped on Marth who caught him in his arms bridal style.

"Don't be afraid..." Said one of the three little children. "We can do anything now that are mother trapped us in the glass wall."

"Don't mean to rude but...is Midna your mother?" Pit asked.

"Yes, she is." Said the second child.

"I KNEW IT!" Yelled Marth as he dropped Roy on the floor but didn't noticed that he did.

"Wait wait wait wait...she told us that she killed you!" Samus said.

"Our mother is a demon, and demons lie!" Said the third child. "But we are glad that you found us."

"Is there anyway we can get you out of there?" Joceleyn said kindly.

"Well you can't break it or damage it...if that's what you were trying to do." The little smashers glared sharply at Falcon. "But there is a way to free us."

"What?" Asked Snake.

"Break the spell that our mom cast." Said the first child.

"Midna cast a spell on you? And the spell was making a glass to keep you guys in for how long...?" Said a stubborn Zelda.

"Yes. And the only way to get break the spell...is to kill her."

"KILL HER?" The little smashers gasped.

"But she's your mother!" Kuro said.

"And were too young to something like that." Veara added in.

"Well it's the only way to free us. All her spell last, and they won't break if you kill her. And the reason why we know all this is because we always go in her chamber and see her cast all her spell on everything that she hates."

"Okay well...we'll try!" Annie said.

"What! Annie, I love you and all, but we can't go and just...kill a dead-beat woman just like that!" Mario said to her. "Were too young, and we can't do that!"

"Hmm maybe we don't have to..." Veara jumped in.

"Huh?" Annie said confused.

"Maybe we can't kill Midna. But we know who can..." The little smashers turned to Titania who seem dumbfounded and was wondering why they were staring at her like that.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no. I can't kill a person who casts spells and all. In fact, I never killed anyone...since I was in the last mercenary." She said regretting their idea. Then Roy came up to her, and made the cutest puppy-dog face that anyone couldn't resist. Not even Titania. "No...Roy no! Not the begging eyes you used to do when...oh alright, fine I'll do it."

"YAAAAYYYYY!" They all cheered.

"See...no one can resist these eyes." Roy said.

"Wait! What about the presents?" Ike suddenly remembered.

"Mother must have locked them all in her lair. Her lair is held in these two big dark blue doors. But be careful, her lair is full of surprises, and can trick you. So whatever you see is unattended, is not real." Said the second child.

"But will we still find our presents?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes will, just be careful and make sure it's real."

"Got it! C'mon let's go!" Red called out. They left the room and were in their separate teams again.

**And we're gonna stop right cause we just ran outta time for now. So get ready for chappie 18 y'all!**

**Roy: I had the cutest eyes that no one couldn't resist? Hmm...**

**don't even think about, Roy!**

**Roy: But that's what it said in the story!**

**That's was chibi Roy, and chibi Roy only.**

**Roy: Oh...**

**Smashers: DUH!**

**Chibi Pikachu here's a berry and chibi Zelda here are some earring for you to wear.**

**Chibi Pikachu and Chibi Zelda: THANK YOU!**

**Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed as much as you enjoyed the rest of the chappies! Please review and send in some sweets for the little smashers! LATERZ SMASHERZ!**

_What was your most favorite/best chapter in the story? What part did you love in the story and was the most funniest part in the story?_

_P.S. Sorry I didn't write down the questions in some chapter cause we all know now...that I was sick._

_~Kurodarkness14_


	18. Chapter 18: Inside the double doors

**Hey, hey, hey! The story is getting better for everybody so I just wanna say...thank you all for making me shine, because when I review your stories, I'll make you shine! Oh and Mirandafan21 is back with a very special treat for the little smashers...**

**Chibi Fox: What is it?**

**Chibi Pikachu: Yeah what's the special treat?**

**Okay but this treat will last for a day...IT'S ICE CREAM!**

**Little smashers: XD!**

**Chibi Ike; So where is it?**

**Little smashers: YEAH!**

**Okay, hold on...YO ROY! GET IN HERE!**

**Roy: -**_comes in with a gigantic bucket of ice cream_**- Ugh...next time, ask Ike to do it, Kay?**

**Kay. But since your like somewhat a brother to me, you can have some ice cream with us!**

**Roy: Sweet!**

While they are their assigned teams, the little smashers were having difficulties finding the double dark blues that Midna's children told the about. There were doors everywhere and they were big too. But still no big dark blue double doors. Team 1 and 2 were exhausted, team 4 got lost, team 5 and Titania bumped into each other, and team 3 were aggravated finding the doors. Especially Wolf, who kept yelling, hollering, and howling.

"Uggghh this doesn't make any sense. Those children don't know what the heck their talking about!"

"Wolf just calm down-" Said Peach.

"How am I suppose to calm down when there's no double doors that leads to our presents? I just wanna hurry up and grab them so I go home and open then up!" Wolf started to speed walk and then started running.  
>"Wolf, what are for?" Fox called to him. Wolf turned back at them as he kept running.<p>

"For the presents, that's what!" But he didn't realize, that he was about to run into a big door.

"WOLF, LOOK OUT!" They all called out to him.

"Look out for wha-" He turned and then slammed his face on the door. He began seeing stars and fell on the floor backwards. They ran to him to see if h was alright, but they stopped to see that he ran into the big dark blue double doors.

"This is it..." Snake whispered.

"The dark blue double doors!" Annie yelled for joy. Falco turned on the walkie-talkie and called to everyone that they found the door. All teams ran up to team 3, except that team 4 came ten minutes later. When they finally opened the door, everything was creepy and scary looking. Big ugly spiders, glowing red eyed bats on the ceiling, old bones all over the floor, a book of evil spells, and witches brew. The smashers weren't that scared, they were just startled.

"This just has to be fake!" Snake said showing proof to everybody.

"But, Midna's a demon. How can you tell this is all fake?" Annie asked.

"Remember her three children said? Whatever is unattended, is not real." He was right, and they all agreed, but Annie also remembered what they something about it too.

"That...and what's not unattended, is real." Everyone remembered that too, and agreed with her.

"Well, let's just be careful, and not touch ANYTHING that's unattended!" Zelda stated. The little smashers and Titania nodded and started looking for the lost presents.

_Team 1_

Mario looked under the tables, and behind the walls, but they weren't there. Pit and Kuro looked to see if there was a secret passage, but there was none to be found. Veara was walked around looking for clues, but no evidence. Link was walking to search the presents until he found one, _unattended._

"Huh?" Link walked over to it, and it turned into a huge ugly hairy spider. "What the...?" The spider hissed, walked slowly over to him. "Uhh, guys...? Help...?" The rest of them didn't here him until now. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**Stop it right there, cause I'm too lazy to do the rest of the group so I'm gonna finish the rest soon. Oh and by the way...LET'S GO GIANTS LET'S GO! Whoever disagrees, come say it to my face! How the Ice cream guys?**

**Little smashers: YUMMY YUM YUM!**

**Chibi Pit: Vanilla's my favorite!**

**Chibi Veara: Hey! That's my favorite too!**

**Chibi Pit: X3**

**Chibi Link: Caramel, yummy!**

**Chibi Joceleyn and chibi Annie: CHOCOLATE!**

**Roy: I love strawberry.**

**Wow you guys love ice cream a lot! Well that's all for now guys. Plz R&R and vote if loves the Giants. LATERZ SMASHERZ!**


	19. Chapter 19: Inside the double doors Pt 2

**Okay now I can finish the whole group. But I'm telling y'all right this gonna be a somewhat long chapter so...ENJOY!**

The rest of team 1 ran to find Link, and saw the big hairy ugly spider, crawling creepy and slowly towards him. They wanted to save him from the spider, but look how big and hairy it is. Even it's ass was creeping them out. Mario backed up from the spider and then unexpectedly, he on an old bone and made snap hard. The spider quickly turned to the rest of team 1 and hissed angrily at them. They screamed and ran before it got closer to them. Since it got eight legs, it came faster to them and was beginning to attack until,

"POYO!" Kirby jumped in front of the spider and opened up his mouth wide. Air was being sucked in, and so was the big spider. Link ran over to them to see if they were alright.

"Guys...you okay?" He panted.

"Yeah...we're fine." Panted Mario. "Next time...Don't go near a unattended object, Kay?" They continued on searching for the lost presents.

Team 2 were surrounded by these huge monsters that were asleep at first, but was awaken by them Roy and Red started arguing. (_A/N: The monsters are from SSE and I can't figure out what their names are. They sleep and look sweet and peaceful, but if hit them or make a sound, they end up getting mad and look horrified and come after you._) The monsters were growling and hissing at them when they walked closer. But then out came Titania who pounced on one of them and got rid of them by using her big axe.

"THANK YOU TITANIA!" They all cheered for her. Roy jumped into her arms nuzzled her.

"Yeah, your the best auntie in the world!" Titania chuckled a little until she heard a blood curdling scream across the haunted room.

Team 3 were trying to get rid of these monsters that couldn't disappear that easily. Annie used her hammer to hit them as hard as they can, but they just didn't go away. It was like their lives were lasting forever,

"HEEEEEELLLLLP!" They all screamed for help, and link's ears twitched he heard them.

"Hey, that sounds like team 3."

"How do you know that?" Mario said.

"Cause I heard Zelda." Veara whistled, and out came Utoria , finding out what was going on.

"Go find team 3. It's a team with three girls, two blondes, and one brunette. Save them for me, girl." Veara command kindly and calmly. Utoria nodded and went to find team 3. When she found them, she the lifeless monsters attacking them with physic powers. Utoria narrowed her shiny purple eyes and was ready to attack. She began to breathe in fiercely and then angrily blow out fire. The lifeless monsters were burned and then they disappeared out of sight.

"That was crazy fighting those...things." Falco said.

"Are you kids alright?" Said Titania running towards them.

"Yeah we're fine, thanks to Utoria." Red commented to her.

Team 4 was running from these robotic annoying birds that kept flying after them. Samus threw one of old bones at on the birds just to see if they would fall out, but it wasn't affective. The birds began to swoop down and snatch the team up with their metal beaks. Pikachu's red cheeks began to shock and was charging up.

"PIKA!" He shouted, and thunder was rumbling from above. A big gray storm cloud was emerging, and out came lighting and struck down on all the birds. They were all in shock, and fell on the ground. The team got, feeling shock everywhere on their body. But it was a good thing that he got rid of them.

"Thank god their dead." Samus said.

"Yeah but I'm still in shock!" Falcon said. Diddy ran over to one of the dead birds and taunted it to make sure it wasn't alive. DK grabbed him pulled him along with the rest of the team who were walking ahead of them.

Team 5 were being toyed with little these creatures called Mites, and they just couldn't run away from them. They were tiny, and easy to kick off, but the sure can run fast. Sonic was ahead while the rest was behind him. Jigglypuff couldn't take it any longer, she took out her microphone, closed her eyes, and started singing. The rest of group, except for sonic who was ahead of them, closed their ears tightly so the wouldn't hear her. And it's not because her singing is bad, her singing makes everybody that's around her, to sleep. The Mites were getting drowsy, and they all fell out. Jigglypuff stopped and sighed in relief that all of them was knocked out by her singing. The group released their hands from their ears and sighed in relief too.

"Phew, I thought they never leave..." Sonic said while came running back to his group.

"Why do you care? You ran away from us while we were being attack by those little...thing's." Wario complained. Sonic sucked his teeth and ignored him.

"Well c'mon, let's go find the presents, before something else pops outta nowhere." Dedede said when he began walking ahead of them. All of the little smashers were together again, finding the lost presents in the lost presents in one area.

"Their no over here..." Peach looked over the bookshelf.

"Not in here..." Joceleyn looked in the closet.

"Not up here..." Meta Knight looked in the attic up in the ceiling.

"It's not anywhere! That witch must've hidden the presents somewhere!" Kuro yelled. Titania smiled warmly and walked over to him. She knelt down on knee and patted on his head.

"Calm down, Kuro. We'll find the presents, I know we will." Kuro crossed his arms made a sad look on his face, and so did everyone else. Titania didn't like to see the little smashers like this, but she knew how to make them feel better. "Look, I know this is really hard to do, but you all can't give up on this, your family, and yourselves. You all made it all the way here, without turning back and saying, '_I can't do this anymore, so I'm gonna give up._'" The little smashers looked up at her as they a smile grew across their faces. "We can do it guys. All we need is faith in everyone."

"YEAH!" The little smashers cheered on.

"So whose with me?"

"WE ARE!"

"Whose with me?

"WE ARE!"

"Whose with me?"

"WE ARE!"

"WHOSE WITH ME?"

"WE ARE!"

"So let's find those presents, and take'em back to Santa!"

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!" The little smashers cheered on until darkness emerged right in front of them. Everyone gasped and saw a figure coming out of the shadows.

"Hello little smashers. We meet again..."

"MIDNA!" They cried, turning their frightened face into a dramatically face.

**I said a somewhat long chapter, didn't I?**

**Little smashers: YES!**

**Oh and your older selves have to go.**

**Little smashers: AWWWW!**

**Except for, Roy, Pit, Kuro, Veara, Annie, and Joceleyn.**

**Little smashers: YAAAAYYYY!**

**Please R&R when you've finish reading. I already got chapter 20 heading your way.**

**Chibi Red: Is their any sweets for us Kurodarkness14?**

**Sure there is. SUGAR COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Little smashers: W00T!**

**I know it's February and all, but this was supposed to be on December only, and somewhat January. I started this on 12/4/11, and don't when to complete it. But this story is almost done. I wouldn't say over, cause they will be sad if I said to them. ANNNNNYWAYS thank you all for enjoying this so far, and telling how awesome Veara looks.**

_Which little smasher do you think is the cutest? Nicest? Funniest? Craziness? Meanest? You decide, and yes, Veara, Annie and Joceleyn are little smashers too._


	20. Chapter 20: Little smashers VS Midna

**Okay the story is almost finish y'all. This is were the little smashers have a boss battle between Midna.**

**Chibi Roy: YAYYYYY! GUYS, WE'RE GONNA KICKED MIDNA'S BUTT TODAY!**

**Little smashers: OH YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!**

**Okay before that happens, I forgot that ExplodingOeros wanted to give you Oreos. So sorry ExplodingOeros about this but-**

**Little smashers: THANK YOU!**

**Hehe, well okay...let's get on with the story shall we...**

"I just knew you all would somehow escape...but not from me, right?" Midna said mockingly as she paced back and forth slowly.

"That's because how old this dirty'ol dump is, witch!" Roy judged her. Titania knelt down and covered her nephew's mouth. Midna chuckled evilly, walking down in front of them.

"True, true...but I'm not." She snapped her fingers and made magic appear. Lights appeared in front of their faces. Then when the light dimmed out, little weapons appeared. "Go ahead...touch it." She called to Veara. Veara jumped a little and then gulped. She grabbed a Spear and held it gently in her hands. Annie and Joceleyn did the same as they grabbed a Hammer. Ike, Marth, Roy, Meta Knight and Link grabbed Swords, Pit and Kuro grabbed Bows and Arrows, Fox, Falco, and Wolf, and Samus grabbed Guns, Peach and Zelda grabbed Gloves and slipped them on their hands, Mario, Luigi and Falcon did the same with their gloves, Diddy grabbed two Wooden Guns, Snake grabbed Bombs and Bazookas,(_I don't know what his childhood was...-.-_) Dedede grabbed a Huge Hammer, and the rest were ready to be prepared. Titania got her Axe was prepared for the fight, as Midna raised her hands in the air, letting out magic again. Everything was turning into monsters and minions. All of the little smashers saw a lot of them, glaring and growling at them. They did the same to them too, waiting for Midna to respond. When she slowly raised her hands up the air, looked down at the little smashers evilly as she smirked.

"ATTACK!" She called. The monsters roared and charged at the little smashers and so did they. When they met, they fought each other with hate and anger. Monsters biting, little smashers punching back, some of the monsters were defeat, but the rest were still standing. Some of the little smashers were hurt, but they wouldn't let the monsters get to them. Titania had to clear a path from the monsters so she can get to Midna, but she made a brick wall where she can't get to her. Titania grunted angrily, as she raised her Axe and broke down the brick wall. Midna gasped when she was surprised about Titania. She was coming after her really fast. Midna made a huge puddle of acid. Titania stopped and had to think quickly. She saw a monster charging after, and she felt a light bulb shine over head. She ran after it and fiercely grabbed it with her strong arms. When she lifted it up, she threw it in the acid puddle and jump on it so she could cross.

"GO AUNTIE!" Roy cheered for her. Titania smiled without looking at her Nephew. She was close to Midna, and she tried her best to stay away from the redhead woman. The little smashers defeated all of the monsters and minions, and were now after Midna. Titania ran up the stairs and was face to face with her. Midna cast a spell, but Titania blocked it with her Axe. Midna grunted and jumped high in the air, and Titania did the same. The little smashers looked at battle as the two woman versed each other, waiting to see who would fall. Kirby's stomach was feeling kind of funny when it started rumbling. He groaned and moaned in pain as he held his stomach and laid on the floor, curled up. Midna grabbed Titania's neck and threw her back down on the ground hard. Roy quickly ran after his aunt, seeing if she was okay. Midna came back down smirking at the helpless redhead woman with her weeping Nephew. "You leave my auntie alone or I'll...I'll-"

"What are you gonna do? Throw a _Spider _at me?" Midna chuckled at him. Kirby's stomach was growing more pain, and when he opened his mouth wide, the huge Spider that he swallowed came out and it flew right into Midna. She fell backwards as she screamed in fear, leaving Titania, Roy, and the little smashers laughing at her. Midna was turning deep red as she zapped the Spider and pushed it off of her. Magic burst out her hand and it aim at Roy. It lifted him up in the air and it turned into a cage, trapping Roy inside.

"ROY!" They all called to him.

"HELP ME AUNTIE!" He yelled out. Titania quickly got up, but was tied down with Snakes that Midna made appear. The little smashers was beginning to run out the door, but caught them just in time by making an Anaconda appear and tied them all up tightly, and turned them to face Midna. She laughed evilly at them all, having victory all to herself.

"Now, I finally got all of you right where I want all of you!" She stated. She raised her hands up in the air and a ball of light was appearing from above. She looked at them, narrowing her eyes. "Any last words...little smashers?" The little smashers didn't know what to say now that this was they end. Or was it? Titania saw that her Axe was right next to Ike's feet, and she had an idea.

"Ike? Ike?" She whispered. Ike looked at her dumbfound.

"Yeah?"

"My Axe...my Axe will save us all. Tell them together." Ike didn't understand what she meant. But when looked at the ball of light and then at the Axe, he knew exactly what she was thinking. He winked at her and whispered to Marth. He smiled and passed it along to Veara, who passed it along to Zelda, and it kept going all the way around until Pit was the last one hear it. Midna was ready to aim, as Ike, Veara, and Pit slowly lifted the Axe up with one of the their foot. Midna threw the ball of light, and the little smashers grabbed the Axe and blocked it. The ball was reflected, and it went back to Midna.

"NOO!" Midna gasped the light hit her fiercely. She turning blue, a was becoming bright as ever. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Those were her last words as the light shine, and then dimmed out, leaving nothing but sparkles of blue pixie dust.

**Little smashers: BYE MIDNA!**

**Again...And we're gonna stop right there, but I will finish this before February is over. It is almost March, but I will finish it. Oh and before we go the little smashers have something to show you.**

**Little smashers: -**_wearing T-shirts that have Whitney Huston's face on it_**-**

**It was shocking that we lost Whitney Huston...But we will never forget about her. So we will all see you soon, and bring in some sweets for them.**

**Little smashers: WE LOVE YOU WHITNEY!**

_How did you feel about Whitney's pass? And what was your favorite song by Whitney?_


	21. Chapter 21: Back to Smashville?

**Hey everybody! Kay so we're almost done with the story and before we start getting to it, here are some gummy bears, gummy worms, sour gummy worms, gummy lifesavers, sour gummy lifesavers, starburst, skittles, sour skittles and airheads for the little smashers.**

**Little smashers: YAAAYYYY! THANK YOU PSYCHOSOCIAL777!**

**Okay now we can get on with the story!**

The little smashers opened their eyes and saw that everything had stopped. The snakes that tied Titania down disappeared, Roy was set free and he fell right into his aunt arms. The Anaconda disappeared too, and they were free. Everything was disappearing from their sight, and was turning into something beautiful.

"Hey, everything's turning?" Olimar said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"But how?" Annie asked.

"Look!" Fox pointed out. It was the three children who were trapped in the glass wall. They were finally free from Midna's spell.

"It's the three children." Joceleyn said. "Their free!"

"Yes, we are finally free from Midna's spell. Thanks to all of you." Said the first child.

"Wait I thought Midna was your mother. Why'd you call her by her name?" Link asked.

"She wasn't are true mother. She held us hostage and made us as her children. Her real children was killed, and she felt heart broken, until she lost her mind." The second child said. "But that we are finally free, here's something that you've all been looking for..." The third child snapped his fingers and made a huge red sack of presents appear. The little smashers gasped and were wide eyed at the surprised.

"The...the lost presents. We've found it!" Marth said.

"Now we the children all over the world can be happy now!" Said Zelda. She was about say thank you to the three children, but they suddenly disappeared. "Where they'd go?"

"Maybe they went to a happy place..." Dedede answered.

"Well, as long as their free, that's what matters." Veara stated.

"Wow this sack of presents is so huge, how are we gonna carry it back to Santa?" Falco said. Then Veara laughed.

"Hello, Utoria remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Veara whistled loudly, and Utoria flew right beside them.

"Utoria, do you think you could carry this back to Santa?" Utoria made a calm noise and smiled. She lifted up the huge sack of presents and carried it on her back. The little smashers and Titania hopped on Utoria and held on tightly.

"TO THE NORTH POLE!" They all called out. Utoria ran and spread out her wings and took flight.

**XXX**

Meanwhile back at the North Pole, Santa was sitting in his, doing nothing but looking down at his desk, thinking about the the little smashers, seeing if they were alright, and if they got the presents back.

"I just hope they'll be back soon..." he said sadly. Then out of nowhere, he heard a strange noise coming outside the window. He looked up and saw Utoria, landing with the red sack of presents, and the little smashers with Titania. They finally arrived with the lost presents Santa's been waiting.

-.-

"Thank you all so much for bringing back the presents. Now all of the elves can finally have their long rest." Santa said happily as the elves were resting peacefully.

"And now that we got the presents back, the children from all over the world can be happy again." Pit said.

"Yes, now that they can play happily with their new toys."

"But we better get back Smashville kids. Your parents are really worried." Titania said to them. Then they all gasped.

"I totally forgot about my dad!" Link said with all worry in his tone.

"I just hope their not mad at us when we left them." Veara replied.

"Well I don't think their mad...their mostly worried sick about you." Titania added.

"Well, you kids better get going, or they'll send a search party." Santa chuckled. The little smashers ran out and said good-bye to Santa. Annie made a sad face and just stood there in her spot. Her sister, Joceleyn spotted her and wondered why she wasn't coming along."Annie, are you coming?"

"I...I don't know if I can."

"Why? Don't you wanna go home and see mom and dad?"

"No..."

"But Annie, we can't stay here forever. I miss mom and dad and s do you. Your just not feeling it." Annie looked away and sighed. There was nothing else she could say. "Well...if you ever change your mind, will be waiting for you." She left out the door, leaving her sister to think about leaving and going home. When the little smashers saw Joceleyn coming, they were wondering where was Annie.

"Hey Joceleyn, where's Annie?" Red asked her.

"She...she doesn't know if she wants to go home?"

"But...she has to. She needs to come home with us." Mario replied.

"I'm sorry Mario but if she doesn't want to go home then...we'll just have to leave her."

"Joceleyn wait!" Luigi stopped her. "Let's just give her some time to think."

"For how long?"

"...About five minutes."

"Okay...five minutes." The little smashers waited five minutes for Annie. They looked at the closed door, waiting for it to be opened. Five minutes passed and the little smashers decide that they should Annie there. Utoria was beginning to spread her wings and was ready to fly before she heard someone yelled;

"_WAIT_!"

**Kuro: Freeze right there and we will continue this tomorrow...maybe.**

**Pit: Dude! We're almost done with the story and your gonna stop it?**

**Kuro: I said tomorrow didn't I?**

**Pit: Yeah, and then you added 'maybe', which means will never know if we're gonna finish it.**

**Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off, and shut up both of you. Don't you have a game to finish?**

**Pit and Kuro: What game?**

**Uhh, Kid Icarus: Uprising...?**

**Pit and Kuro: Oooohhhhh...**

**Yeah, 'Oooohhhhh'.**

**Little smashers: -**_singing_**- WE'RE GOING HOME! WE'RE HOME!**

**Yeah y'all can't wait, right?**

**Little smashers: YEAH!**

**Hehe that's good. Well we will finish this before February ends so...LATERZ SMASHERZ!**

_Do you think Annie should come home or do you think she'll stay where she's at?_


	22. Chapter 22: The Presents Are found

**This is it! The last chapter of Brawl Kindergarden: The Lost Presents.**

**Little smashers: WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Awww don't cry guys. Just because the story is over, doesn't mean I'm going away...**

**Chibi Kirby: -**_sniffs_**- Really?**

**Yeah, so I'll stay here with you guys! Let's make this chapter a life to remember.**

**Little smashers: YAAAAAAYYYYYYY!**

The little smashers turned and saw Annie, standing below Utoria, lowering head shamefully. She put her hands behind her and breathed in calmly, and out harshly.

"Maybe, just maybe...it wouldn't hurt to see mom and dad again..." She said.

"Annie, you mean it?" Joceleyn said happily.

"Yeah..." She smiled as Joceleyn reached out her hand for her sisters. Annie grabbed her hand, was lifted up on Utoria as she flew off to Smashville. The little smashers were so happy to go back home to see their parents again, wondering if they were gonna be happy to see them too. They all cheered and sang for joy.

"Well kids, were going home!" Titania proudly said.

-.-

Back in Smashville, everyone was feeling down and dull, nothing to do now that the presents and the little smashers were missing. But the little smashers parents were even worst. They kept calling the police, the detectives, and other emergency helpers, but they wouldn't help. Palutena was thinking that Pit and Kuro was never coming back, so she decide if she wanted to throw all of their belongings away. But before she could even grab a plastic bag;

"Hey look! Up in the sky!" She heard someone call out from the window. She ran to it to see what all the fuss was about.

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"No! It's a Butterfly!"

"A huge Butterfly!"

"What..?" Palutena said to herself, thinking that they all might be crazy. Then when she looked out the window, there really was a huge Butterfly. But not just a Butterfly, Utoria. She landed gently on the ground and saw how everyone in Smashville stared at her. She turned to the side and lowered her left wing. And then out came the little smashers, sliding down playfully on her wing. When Pit and Kuro slid down together, Palutena couldn't believe her eyes. "It can't be...my angels?" The parents of the little smashers saw them and ran happily to them. Palutena ran out the door and did the same thing. "Pit! Kuro!" She called as she ran to them. They turned and saw her, ran happily towards them.

"Mommy!"

"Auntie!" They all ran to each other, and when they finally met, they all embraced each other.

"Oh my boys! My angels! Oh thank goodness you both are alright." She cried happily as she was embracing their hair. "Are you hurt? Did you break anything? How many fingers am I holding up?" The two angels chuckled.

"We're fine mommy."

"No harm done."

Link ran to his father and embraced him tightly. Hoping that he wasn't mad at his son.

"Dad! I'm so sorry for leaving you, I promise it will never happen aga-"

"It's alright Link. I'm not mad, I'm just so glad that your safe." He placed his head on Link's head and smiled.

Veara was wondering where was her parents, until;

"VEARA!"

"Mommy? Daddy?" She ran to them and saw that they was running to her too. She ran faster and jumped in her father's arms. "Daddy!"

"Veara, my angel." He said as he embraced his daughter.

"Thank god your alright." Her mother said as she hugged her.

Ms. Lowell ran to her boys and hugged them tightly, thinking if they were real or not.

"Marth, Ike, Roy! Oh god I thought I would never see you boys again." She cried. "Don't you all know how worried I was? And what would've your father think of you Ike? Running off like that!" She raised her voice at them, but couldn't stay mad at them. She smiled and laughed and embraced them again. "I'm just so happy to see you boys now."

"Yeah mom, me too." Marth finally replied.

"It won't happen again." Ike said.

"EVER!" Roy added.

Mario and Luigi were happy to see their mom and dad again, but they couldn't wait to see the look on their faces once they find out about their lost daughters.

"Mom, dad...there's someone we want you to see..." Mario said.

"What is it dear?" His mom questioned him.

"C'mon out...Joceleyn." Once he called her name, Joceleyn walked slowly towards her parents, smiling nervously at them. Her mother gasped and widen her eyes and touched her face gently.

"Jo-joceleyn?"

"Hi mommy."

"Oh my god..." She pulled her in a tight embrace and cried tears of joy, seeing her daughter again. "Oh, my baby...look at you. All grown-up."

"Is Annie here with you?" Her father said. Luigi smiled and called out for her name. When Annie came out, their parents smiled and clasped their hands over their mouth, seeing how much she has changed over the past years. "Annie!" She ran to her father, crying out how much she missed them.

"I'm-I'm so sorry mom and dad!"

"No no no sweetie it's okay. It's okay...you don't need feel sorry."

"What matters is that you two are home, safe and sound." Her mother said. Annie looked at them both and smiled. All six of them, embracing each other, being as a family together again. Then Fox spotted something in the air.

"Hey, look!" He pointed to the sky, and everyone looked up, seeing presents falling down from above, and landing softly in the children's hands.

"It's our presents!" Wolf said happily. All of the children opened up their gifts and were very happy that they finally got what they wanted in their whole lives.

At the park, the little smashers were playing together, celebrating the victory that they made, feeling very happy once again, and being with their family forever. Then something came down one the little smashers, right above their heads. It turned out to be Mistletoe's. They all looked at one another, seeing that their face was peachy and red. So let's see who started first:

Peach kissed Marth on the cheek

Zelda kissed Link on the lips lightly

Samus kissed Ike on the cheek

Veara kissed Pit softly on the cheek

Annie kissed Snake on the lips

Joceleyn kissed Red on the cheeks softly

Jigglypuff kissed Meta Knight on the cheek

The ones who were kissed started blushing hard, and the ones who didn't laughed.

"Oh don't you start laughing..." Samus said as the girls came to them and kissed them too.

"She...likes me. Veara likes me!" Pit said.

"I knew it!" Ike replied. "I knew you liked Veara, Pit."

"Don't' start talking Ike. You like Samus, remember?"

"Uhh..." Ike started blushing.

"You know what I just realized?" Veara said.

"WHAT?" The little smashers said.

"That Christmas isn't about getting gifts. It's about being thankful for what you were given for."

"Yeah. Yeah that's sounds special." Pikachu said.

"Very special...like my new eggs!" Yoshi said gladly. The little smashers laughed and then looked up at the stars. Then they saw a shooting star flying pass by them.

"Make a wish..." Peach whispered.

_I wish this was the best night ever, here with my friends_. The all said in their minds.

**And that's it! I started it in 12/4/11 and ended it in 2/25/12. Wow...But it ain't over yet!**

**The little smashers: What!**

**Look...**


	23. Chapter 23: Another Upcoming Story

**-**_gasps_**- ANOTHER SEQUEL? THIS IS ALL SO SUDDEN!**

**Little smashers: YAAAAAAYYYYYYY!**

**Chibi Pit: What's it about?**

**It's about all of you guys, being in a Fairy Tale story!**

**Chibi Link: Whose gonna be in it?**

**Well, I know that you guys are gonna be in it because it's your story. But I thought about putting Final Fantasy 7 and Kingdom Hearts characters in it too.**

**Chibi Zelda: So, are they in our story?**

**Of course they are!**

**Little smashers: YEAH!**

**Chibi Marth: What about Veara? Is she in it too?**

**Yep! And Annie and Joceleyn too! Here's the trailer for you guys:**

The little smashers are having a awesome Fairy Tale Fantasy story! We all know the story about Cinderella, Jack and the Beanstalk, and Little red Riding Hood. But this time, it's gonna be a twisting Fairy Tale where the little smashers are the Fairy Tale characters. There will be other all-star characters like Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Sephiroth, and other characters like that. (_A/N: The FF7 characters won't be young, they'll stay at their young adult age.) _The Narrator will be me, yours truly, and this will be the most exciting upcoming story ever! So here are the stories that I will write about:

Cinderella

Jack and the Beanstalk

Little Red Riding Hood

Snow White

Sleeping Beauty

The Three Little Pigs

Rapunzel

The Little Mermaid

The Prince and the Pauper

But these aren't the only Fairy Tales stories I will be writing about. There will be more Fairy Tales

**Chibi Ike: Awesome! When is it coming out?**

**July 5, 2012.**

**Little smashers: AWWWWWW!**

**I need to get the stuff ready first and see how the plot begins. But I promise you all, this story will be awesomeness... I hope.**

**Chibi Pikachu: Don't worry Kurodarkness14. It'll be a great story.**

**Awww thanks Pikachu. So get ready for the next story everyone, cause this will be a twisting Fairy Tale story you don't wanna miss.**

_Brawl Kindergarden: A Twisting Fairy Tale_

**LATERZ SMASHERZ! And don't forget to-**

**Little smashers: REVIEW!**

_Did you enjoy Brawl Kindergarden: The Lost Presents? And how do you feel about the upcoming story about Brawl Kindergarden: A Twisting Fairy Tale?_


End file.
